Right Where I'm Supposed to Be
by tartlover18
Summary: Stephanie Plum is a 20-something year old lingerie buyer for EE Martin. She hasn't dated much since her divorce from The Dick, but that's all about to change. Will she find that fate leads her to right where she's supposed to be? AU, Tart story all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Cal's POV**

My eyes moved around the club, taking in every detail and person as I looked for any potential disturbances. I work for Rangeman LLC, and tonight's assignment has me working security at a nightclub in Trenton. Rangeman is a premium security company that employs a lot of us ex-military men as well as some civilians with specific skill sets. We do bond enforcement, private security, and monitored security systems. Many of us still have contracts with Special Forces to provide our services as needed.

Most of us are pretty closed-off, private individuals, but I guess a bit of information is in order. My name is Calvin Holmes, and I'm a thirty-year old, six and a half foot tall, 275-pound Navy SEAL badass. I swore an oath to protect my country at the age of 18 and I still do that to this day, whether it's working for Rangeman here in Trenton or on missions. I don't take shit from anyone, and thanks to the flaming skull tattoo on my forehead, the don't-fuck-with-me look I walk around with, and the muscles that I spend several hours a week in the gym for people think twice before approaching me. Well, they usually did.

Working security at bars and clubs wasn't a bad gig, although I preferred getting to be out on the streets intimidating and bringing in criminals, but having women throw themselves at me got old. Don't get me wrong – I love women as much as the next red-blooded guy – but these weren't the type of women that I was interested in. The women that frequented these clubs were usually wearing too little, trying too hard, and only saw me as a piece of meat to take home for the night or a healthy bank account. Rangeman was a highly successful company, and our reputation in the community made a lot of women try to snag us. Unfortunately, that made it hard for me to ever meet a quality woman. I'd had more one-night stands than I could count in my teens and early-twenties, but that didn't really interest me anymore.

I was pulled from my reflections on the state of my life by a woman who "accidentally" bumped into me in an obvious ploy to try to get my attention. I just steadied her back on her feet and gave her a look that told her in no uncertain terms that I wasn't interested. Fraternizing with the patrons was strictly forbidden but I wouldn't be interested even if it wasn't.

My eyes continued to scan the room but there wasn't anything of interest or concern going on. I stretched my neck from side-to-side and bounced on my toes for a minute. I was feeling antsy and considering asking the door man to switch with me when this cute little thing walked through the door. She was around five foot seven, if I had to guess, and looked to be around 130 pounds. She had curly brown hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. She was dressed more conservatively than most of the clientele here and I immediately took notice. She looked hotter in her denim skirt, blue tank top, and sandals than anyone else I'd seen all night. While most of the women were obviously on the prowl, she just looked confident and comfortable.

My desire to work the door was forgotten as I watched her approach the bar and hug another woman. She took a stool next to the woman she'd hugged and ordered a drink. I forced my eyes away to sweep the room; my boss would have me on the mats to mete out his own brand of discipline if something were to happen because I was falling down on the job. My attention returned to her every few minutes, though, and I watched as she and her friend talked and laughed. Her smile lit up the room, and I was frustrated that I was on the clock and couldn't approach her. The guys would give me so much shit if they knew that I was obsessing over watching this woman. While I had outgrown my womanizing ways, many of them haven't yet. They wouldn't understand why this beautiful girl-next-door had me standing at attention. Hell, I didn't understand it myself, and I probably never would given that the odds were good that I would never see her again after tonight.

**Steph's POV**

I smiled when I saw Mary Lou sitting at the bar and embraced her in a huge hug. Mary Lou and I have been best friends since kindergarten, and tonight was a much-needed girls' night out. Mary Lou was married to her high school sweetheart and stayed home with their kids. I was divorced from my lying, cheating ex-husband and just the thought of having kids made me break out into hives. For that matter, the thought of being married again wasn't particularly appealing either. I'd done that once and found my ex-husband banging my arch-nemesis on our dining room table before I'd even changed my name on my driver's license.

That brings me to today. I was happily divorced and didn't feel any particular need to have a man in my life. Of course I'd like to find someone nice to share things with, but I hadn't met any strong contenders for that title. My mother had a near-constant parade of bachelors at dinner in hopes of marrying me off (again!) but I wasn't having anything to do with it. My personal favorite was when she had Joe Morelli at the dinner table. Joe and I had a long history. We played choo-choo in his father's garage when I was six and he was eight. Then he talked me out of my pants behind the donut case at the Tasty Pastry when I was sixteen and he was leaving for the Navy. He wrote about it on the men's room walls and I repaid him in kind by running over him with the Buick when he was home on leave. A broken leg wasn't quite enough to get him back for what he did, but I sure as hell felt better.

Mary Lou and I ordered drinks and caught up on life. I was telling her about the latest at work when I caught a glimpse of a mountain of a man standing in the corner and I stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it, Steph?" Mary Lou asked, her eyes going right to the spot where I'd been staring.

"Nothing," I attempted to deflect. I wasn't even sure what exactly it was. Something about him drew me in.

"Don't bullshit me. We've been friends too long for that," Mary Lou chastised me. "Talk!"

"It's just…I don't know. It's going to sound stupid," I hedged.

"Try me," she pressed.

I sighed and finally gave in. "Be subtle. See the bouncer in the corner?"

Mary Lou turned casually and looked at where I was pointing and then looked back to me. "Huge guy, muscles on top of muscles, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples, big scary tattoo on his forehead?" she asked, and I nodded. "What about him?"

"I can't explain it," I said quietly. "Something about him just calls to me. He just looks so…" I trailed off.

"Scary?" Mary Lou supplied.

"No!" I corrected her quickly. "Not at all. Quite the opposite, actually."

Mary Lou had just taken off for the restroom when the devil himself slid onto a barstool next to mine and tried to cozy up to me.

"Cupcake, I haven't seen you in a few weeks. You look good," he said as his eyes raked shamelessly up my body. I shuddered, and it wasn't for a good reason.

"Morelli," I gritted out. "I suggest you find someone else to bother."

He paid no attention to my request and continued to invade my personal space. He reached out and tugged on a curl and I physically flinched. He was too close and it reminded me of that fateful night when I was sixteen.

"Joe, stop it," I said forcefully as I pushed on his chest. Damn him for being so much stronger than me! He wasn't fazed at all. I just hoped Mary Lou came back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cal's POV**

I'd watched the curly-haired brunette talk and laugh with her friend while intermittently sweeping my eyes across the club to keep an eye on things. I couldn't explain the pull I felt if I tried. I stiffened as a man approached her and stood close to her. On closer inspection, it was Detective Joe Morelli with the Trenton Police Department. I'd worked with Morelli on several occasions, and while he was a good cop his reputation as a player preceded him.

"Hey Cal, you want to trade? I know you get bored working the floor too long," came the voice of one of my coworkers in my ear. Lester Santos was part of Rangeman's core team, one badass motherfucker, and a total man whore. No way in hell I wanted to give up being able to keep an eye on the angel at the bar right now, and especially not to him. He'd probably try to bed her.

"Negative, I'm fine," I answered tersely. I moved my eyes back to the object of my interest and tensed as I saw her face contort into anger and her small hands shove at Morelli. He'd moved in closer to her after she tried to push him away and I moved across the bar without a conscious thought. I was well within my job description to come to the aid of any ladies who were facing unwanted advances, and no way in hell was I going to watch Morelli manhandle her.

I pulled myself up to my full impressive height and allowed the anger I felt over his wandering hands and lack of respect for personal space show on my face. Her eyes connected with mine just before I stopped behind the cop, and I could see her visibly relax and smile at me.

"It appears that the lady would like you to leave her alone," I growled quietly. I was seething at this point but I needed to keep a tight rein on my temper.

"You gonna make me?" Morelli slurred. It was obvious that he was drunk.

"Would you like me to get rid of him?" I asked the brunette angel in front of me.

"Yes, please," she answered, her voice strong and sure. "He's not welcome anywhere near me."

"You heard the lady," I told Morelli with a sinister grin. "You gonna leave on your own or do I need to make you?"

"Fine, but this isn't over! You'll be mine again, Cupcake!" Joe grunted as he stumbled away from the bar and out the door.

"You okay?" I asked her just as her friend rushed back over.

"Steph, I'm sorry. Lenny just called and one of the kids is throwing up. I have to go!" she spit out as she grabbed her purse and sprinted for the door.

She turned her attention back to me and smiled, her eyes lighting up as she looked at me. "Yeah, thanks to you I am," she said quietly. "I'm just going to call it a night and head home. Thank you for your help."

She threw some money on the bar to cover their drinks and then stood up. "Can I walk you out?" I asked. "I'm not so sure he's not still out there." Maybe that was an excuse, but oh well.

She blushed and nodded her head. "I'd like that."

I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her out the door. Les looked at me questioningly when I walked by him, but I didn't make eye contact. He'd have questions I didn't want to answer. I followed her as she walked to a little red Mazda Miata.

"This is me," she said with a smile. "Thank you again." She blushed again, and it made my dick stand at attention. Down, boy!

"It's my pleasure," I replied softly. I didn't want to walk away, but I knew that I needed to. I turned to walk away and she reached out and grabbed my hand. What was it about touching this woman that made me feel like I'd found something I couldn't live without?

"Hey, I don't think I caught your name," she said with a smile.

"It's Cal," I answered her.

"Well, Cal, I'm Steph. Thank you for being my knight in shining armor," she said sweetly. Then she stood up on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek. Before I knew it, she was in her car and driving off. I took a second to pull myself together and then walked to the door of the club.

"I'll take you up on trading spots now," I said to Les.

"I see why you wanted to stay inside now," he chuckled.

"Fuck you, Santos!" I growled.

I'd had a late night working security last night, but that didn't stop me from being in the gym at 0600 for my workout. My body was accustomed to getting less sleep than most people needed from my years in the military where sleeping could get you killed. I walked into the gym toward the weight bench to work my arms and chest but Santos intercepted me.

"Who was the girl at the club?" he asked. He was too damn nosy, and everyone knew he was the gossip king at Rangeman.

I shrugged him off and continued toward my target, but he raced ahead and stood at the weight bench waiting to spot me. Company protocol said I had to have someone spotting and he wasn't going to let up, so I just lowered myself onto the bench and reached for the bar.

"She was hot, man. You trying to get with her? Because if you aren't, I'd be interested," he leered. Creep. I dropped the bar and gave him my best go to hell look.

"It's none of your damn business, Santos, but no." His eyes lit up and I silenced him with a glare. "I just met her and helped her when someone was coming onto her and wouldn't let up. I'll probably never see her again, but I'm warning you now to back off. As far as you're concerned, she doesn't exist."

Santos's eyes widened and he smiled at me. "Got it, man. I didn't realize that you actually have a thing for her. We're cool."

"How can I have a thing for someone who I just met?" I questioned, not really meaning to speak out loud.

"I'm just calling it like I see it," Les replied. "I thought you were looking for a hookup; if I'd realized it was something more, I wouldn't have said anything."

I looked up at Les expecting to see him looking cocky, but instead I was met with a very serious look from the company prankster.

"Shut up and spot me!" I barked.

Steph's POV

I woke up Saturday morning to the ringing of my phone. I groaned at the intrusion on my sleeping in and stuck my hand out from under the covers.

"'Lo?" I answered.

"Hey, were you still asleep?" Mary Lou asked. "Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that Johnny is feeling better and make sure that you made it home okay."

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"It's almost noon; I thought you'd be up. You need the cure?" she asked.

"Please."

Twenty minutes later, I answered my door to find Mary Lou standing there with a large Coke and a bag of greasy, salty French fries from McDonald's. She was a godsend. She knew me well and handed over the cure, not saying a word as we sat on the couch and I munched on fries and sipped my Coke. It worked every single time, and within a few minutes I was feeling human again.

"Better?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Much. Thank you. I came home and polished off a full bottle of wine and a couple of beers."

"Why, sweetie? Is something wrong?" she asked, suddenly concerned. We'd known each other for a long time, and she knew that drinking alone wasn't typical for me.

"Do you ever stop and wonder how you got here?" I asked, not really waiting for a response. "One day you're engaged and planning the Burg wedding of the century – not that it was the wedding I wanted, but that didn't matter – and the next you're divorced and alone."

Mary Lou reached over and took my hand. "You're not really alone, Steph. You have your family, and you know Lenny and the kids and I love you."

"I know, but sometimes I just wonder…why wasn't I enough? Will I ever meet someone and have what you and Lenny have? I don't necessarily want the marriage, but just someone who looks at me like they love me, someone who protects me. I want someone to laugh with, and someone to share adventures with. It doesn't seem like that's too much to ask, but maybe there's something wrong with me." Silence hung heavy in the air as I contemplated my life.

"Steph, sweetie, maybe it's time you really put yourself out there. It's been two years since your divorce; you should try to meet someone. Maybe I could set you up with one of Lenny's friends," she offered.

"I appreciate that offer, but I don't want a setup. And no offense, but I'm not really looking for a Burg guy who's looking to settle down and start a family either." She nodded sympathetically. "Alright, that's enough of that. I need a happier subject."

"Hmm…how about you fill me in on that guy you were eyeing up across the bar last night? I may have run out in a hurry, but I didn't miss the fact that he was standing there looking at you with his gorgeous blue eyes," she giggled. "Did you get his number? What happened? Is HE why you were drinking?" she asked suddenly.

"No!" I protested loudly. "He didn't do anything to make me drink. Morelli showed up at the bar while you were in the bathroom and couldn't seem to get the message that his attention wasn't welcome. Cal – that's his name – he made him leave me alone and then walked me out to my car to make sure Joe wasn't outside waiting for me," I explained as I remembered how I'd felt with his hand on my back and when I'd grabbed his hand so I could get his name. I felt so small and protected, in a good way, and my body tingled from the warmth of his touch.

"I see that dreamy look!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Are you going to see him again? What happened?"

"Nothing, really," I told her. "He walked me out, I gave him my first name and got his, and then I kissed him on the cheek and got in my car."

"You have to call him! It's fate!" she insisted.

"It's not fate; I'll never see him again. I can't even begin to find him with just a first name," I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I'm delinquent! I always introduce my story and give a little info and I didn't this time. Yikes! Welcome to this little corner of the JE Tart universe. My amazing beta is always a huge part of my stories, but this one in particular was her brain child. Thank you, Jennifer, for trusting me with your plot and helping me turn it into a fun new Tart story! I wouldn't be the writer I am without you dreaming up plot lines, brainstorming, and editing with me. _**

**_To all of my amazing readers, thank you! It's so amazing to create this little world and share it with you all. I love it when you leave reviews or comments. If you have ideas for the story or for a new story, PM me. I love to hear from you! We've already written over 30,000 words of this story, so there's lots more already waiting for me to publish and you to read._**

**_And now, without further ado, a bonus chapter for your Tart enjoyment!_**

Cal's POV

I pulled into my parents' driveway, put the car in park, and grabbed the flowers and gift from the passenger seat. We were celebrating my mom's birthday tonight with a family dinner at the home I grew up in. My parents had lived here since just before I was born, and walking onto the front porch brought back memories of the last thirty years of my life. I felt my entire body relax as I walked through the front door and smelled the delicious dinner we would soon enjoy and heard my family.

"Happy birthday, Momma," I said with a smile when I walked into the living room. I bent and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and then handed her birthday present over.

"Calvin, you shouldn't have!" she objected, but I knew she loved it. My sister, Victoria, went to put the flowers in a vase as Mom opened her gift. Her eyes watered when she opened it and I instantly knew I'd gotten it right. "Oh, it's beautiful," she gasped.

I'd gotten her a necklace that had a heart engraved with the word "Grandma" along with the birthstones of my sister's two kids on it. She had a four month old baby girl named Samantha, or Sam for short, and a three-year old son named Eli. She spun to let me fasten the clasp around her neck and then turned back toward me to hug me. "Maybe you'll give me cause to add another stone sometime soon?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye, and I just sighed and ruffled her hair.

"Just enjoy the two that you have," I admonished her. "Speaking of, where are my niece and nephew?" Eli usually ran straight to me when I walked in the door.

"They're both napping upstairs; they should wake anytime now," Victoria answered.

I turned my attention toward my dad and embraced him in a man hug. I was just about to sit down when I heard Sam crying. "I've got them," I said quickly as I walked toward the stairs. Out in the community and at Rangeman I was the big badass security expert. With my family I was just Cal – a son, a grandson, a brother, and an uncle.

I walked in the guest room to find Sam wriggling and crying in her portable crib and Eli stirring awake. I picked Sam up and kissed the top of her head. "Hey there, beautiful. Did you miss Uncle Cal?" I asked. She cooed and grabbed at my large fingers in response. I grabbed a diaper and wipes to change her while Eli opened his eyes. Luckily, I fastened the diaper just before Eli pounced.

"Uncle Cal!" he squealed, launching himself at me like the little daredevil he is.

"Hey there, buddy. I missed you," I said as I caught him. I tickled his belly and enjoyed the sound of his laugh and then stood up. I scooped Eli up with one arm and cradled Sam in the other to head downstairs to join the family. I deposited Sam into Victoria's arms, assuming she would probably be hungry, and sat down on the floor with Eli.

"You know, you look good with kids, Cal," my sister teased, and I stuck my tongue out at her. It was like this every time I came home, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Your sister is right, you really do," Momma chimed in. "You should let me set you up with a nice girl so you can start a family. Monica's daughter is still single." Monica was my mom's best friend, and her daughter and I had grown up together. "This is perfect! I'll call her tomorrow!"

"Hold up," I ordered, not wanting this to continue. "I don't need to be set up with anyone." I know she means well, but I'm not interested in my mom meddling in my love life. Or lack of love life.

"There's no reason you two can't go out on a date and see if there's something between you. It's not as though you're seeing someone," she admonished me.

"I met someone," I replied without thinking. Had I been thinking clearly, I would have kept my mouth shut.

"You did?" she squealed excitedly, and Victoria was celebrating right along with her. "Tell us about her!"

Well shit. I did the only thing I could think of. "Her name is Steph. She's beautiful, with curly brown hair and bluest eyes you've ever seen. And that's all I'm telling you." What did I just do?

Steph's POV

I was standing in Pino's waiting for my to-go order of meatball subs on this stormy Thursday night. My mom and grandma were at a baby shower for the daughter of one of my mom's friends – a perfect Burg housewife and soon-to-be-mom, unlike me – and I was bringing dinner over to spend time with my dad. It was rare for me to get a chance to be around him without dealing with my mom's matchmaking attempts and nagging about me settling down. Because that worked so well the first time? I think not!

I was sitting on a stool drinking a Coke when I heard the door open and my body suddenly tingled. I turned my head to the left a minute later as I heard footsteps and looked up into the blue eyes that I'd seen in my dreams every night since I first saw them last week. I pinched myself because I obviously must be dreaming again, but I wasn't. He looked down at me and his face went from hard and serious to smiling in a millisecond.

"Imagine seeing you here, Steph," he said with a smile. "How are you?" I'm pretty sure I lit up when he remembered my name.

"I'm good, Cal. How are you?" I asked as someone slid his pizzas across the bar to him. He handed them some cash and grabbed his receipt.

"I'm great, Angel. Morelli leaving you alone?" he asked. He really remembered me!

"Yeah, I haven't seen him again." His phone rang just as I answered and he looked at it and growled.

"Yo!" he answered, sounding annoyed at the interruption. I tried not to listen, but I couldn't help but hear his side of the conversation. "Where? Now? Shit. There in five."

He dropped his phone in his pocket and reached for his pizzas. "I'm sorry, work emergency. I've gotta run," he explained.

I don't know what overcame me, but I reached into my purse and grabbed one of my business cards. "Call me sometime. I mean, if you want to," I quickly added. I was so bad at this.

"Will do, Angel," he answered with a smile. He pocketed my business card and then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Until then." And he was gone.

Cal's POV

Of all the times to get a call about a high-dollar skip whose bond expires tonight! I was shocked when I'd walked in and saw her sitting there. I'd managed to keep my cool and talk to her for a minute. I really wanted to sit down and chat for a bit, maybe ask her out, but luck wasn't on my side. I screeched to a stop at the address I'd been given and strapped on my Kevlar. I did a quick weapons check and then exited the car to meet Tank in front of the residence. I thought about the business card I'd carefully placed in the pocket of my polo, but quickly put it out of my mind. First we'd collar this skip. Then I would head back to my apartment at Rangeman and call Steph.

Tank went around to the back while I knocked on the front door after verifying he was in place. "Bond enforcement! Open up!" I yelled in my don't-fuck-with-me voice.

I bounced on my toes as I heard footsteps approach and readied myself to grab the scumbag. Somewhere between me grabbing him and actually getting the cuffs on him, the fucker managed to get me with a knife to my left bicep and my side. I roared as I twisted his wrist to an unnatural angle and pinned him. Tank ran around from the back just as I slapped the cuffs on him. I dropped him to the ground and put my size 13 boot on his back to hold him there.

"You okay, man?" Tank asked.

"Fine," I replied tersely as Les and Ranger pulled up.

"You're losing a lot of blood there. You need to go to St. Francis."

I could hear in his voice that was an order, not a request. Our company medic was in Boston doing annual evaluations.

"Ranger and I have got him. Go with Santos," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

I felt weaker with every step I took toward the waiting SUV. I remember sitting down in the seat and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the ER.

"How bad?" I asked when I saw Les standing there.

"You'll live. He nicked an artery and you lost a lot of blood. They knocked you out, stitched you up, and gave you a couple of units of blood. Now that you're awake, they'll release you to our care. Bobby should be back from Boston in a couple of hours," he explained.

"Good. Now get me out of this damn gown!" I growled.

"I can help you take the gown off, but your shirt is trash, man. I'll go grab an extra from the truck while they get your discharge papers ready."

"I need that shirt!" I replied, probably more forcefully than needed.

"It was bloodied and cut up. It's already in the bio waste somewhere," Les explained. "I'll go to the truck now."

"No!" I exclaimed, much to Les's confusion and surprise.

"Not dealing with the drugs well?" he guessed.

"It's not that," I grit out. "I had just run into the girl from the club again right before I got the call and she gave me her card."

Lee's eyes got big and he smiled at me. "Let me see if I can find it." Then he walked out, presumably to try to find my angel's number.


	4. Chapter 4

Steph's POV

There was a little part of me that thought Cal would call me the same night I'd run into him at Pino's, but I knew a work emergency might keep him busy that evening, too. I was trying to be reasonable. Probably, I wasn't being successful. What can I say? I'm a Jersey girl through-and-through, and we're not exactly known for our patience or a lack of hair products and makeup. No, we're loud and aggressive on the road, with hair always teased to hair perfection, and never seen without our war paint on.

I was certain that I'd hear from him the next day. I mean, he seemed excited to see me and said he would call. My business card had both my office and cell phone numbers on it, and I felt confident that one of them would ring any minute. I practically jumped every time my phone went off, but it was never him.

By the third day, I was angry. There were lots of words that I shouldn't repeat in front of children and Italian hand gestures to go with them. Looks like Cal was just like every other man in my life, minus my father. Dickie and Joe had both shown me that I wasn't worth much, and not hearing from Cal just reinforced that message.

"Mary Lou," I began when I got home on night five and sat down with a beer in my hand and my feet on the couch. "I want to go out Friday night. I need to find some willing guy to help me blow off some steam. I'm apparently not worth serious effort from any man, but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun for a night."

"Steph, you know that's not true. You just haven't met the right one yet," Mary Lou reassured me, but I wasn't having it.

"I'm just not a white picket fence kind of girl, I guess. You in?" I pressed.

I heard her sigh and could practically hear her fighting with herself over whether or not she wanted to be party to my night of fun. "Fine, I'll be there. I won't get in your way, but I'm also there to watch out for you. Is it okay if Lenny comes with us? I'll get my parents to watch the kids so we can spend time together while you're looking for Mr. Right Now."

"Yes, of course! Thank you, Mary Lou. I know just the place in Newark. I don't want to go somewhere in Trenton where I might run into Morelli or Cal."

Cal's POV

A few days after the incident, I was back on the control room floor doing desk duty. I'd be out of the field for a couple of weeks due to the blood loss, but I didn't mind for once. Desk duty meant that I could spend time trying to find Steph. Les had left no stone unturned in his search for her business card, but had come up empty. I wasn't in any shape to do much about it after I came home from the ER, but I was feeling much better today.

I booted up my computer and started a search using what little I knew – first name, height, approximate weight, and the age range I thought best fit. I walked away from my computer while it worked on results and sat down in the break room with the guys.

"Feeling better today, man?" Les asked.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. I'll be fine," I reassured him.

"Good. I'm sorry that I couldn't find your girl's card," he apologized again, causing everyone's ears to perk up.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone," Ram, one of my coworkers, replied.

"I just met her. It's nothing. Yet, at least. I mean, I'd like to get to know her better. She gave me her business card and I told her I'd call, but it was in my shirt pocket. I'm trying to track her down," I explained. I have no idea why I said so much except to say that these men were my brothers.

"What can we do to help?" Woody asked anxiously.

An hour later, I had a rough sketch that Junior had done based on my description of her and a list of the Stephanies in Trenton so long that I didn't know where to start. I closed my eyes and thought back to the card and suddenly remembered the logo on the front. She worked for E.E. Martin! This was the break I needed. I gathered the drawing and my phone and then stepped into my partner Hal's office.

"Hey man, I just remembered where she works! You coming?" I asked excitedly.

Turns out my excitement was short-lived. The receptionist seemed to be scared by Hal and I, and after showing the sketch of Steph and several attempts to get information I hung my head and walked away. As I was approaching the door I felt the tingle on my neck that I always felt when Steph was around and quickly spun to look for her. I checked over the entire lobby but never found her. We stopped by Pino's on the way home, just to see if she might be there again, but I once again came up empty.

**Steph's POV**

It was Friday of a long week, and I was just done. Some of the girls and I had gone out to a late lunch, and as I walked in the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I saw Cal and some other huge man in the same uniform standing in the lobby talking to the receptionist, and I quickly swiped my badge, ducked into the stairwell, and dashed down the hall. I didn't know what he was doing here, and I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I watched them pull out of the parking lot from one of the windows on my floor and then gathered my things and headed out for the day. I was taking a couple of hours of personal time off to do some long-overdue pampering.

I picked up dinner on the way home, making sure to stay away from anywhere that I might see Cal, and enjoyed a couple of Coronas while I showered, shaved, plucked, exfoliated, and moisturized every square inch of my body. I straightened my hair for a different look and made sure my makeup looked sultry and sexy. Then I slid on a lace thong followed by a backless blue silk dress with a flowy skirt that hit a few inches above my knee hat made me feel like a million bucks. Silver FMPs finished off the outfit. I looked damn good if I do say so myself.

I took a cab to the club to meet Mary Lou and Lenny. Tonight was going to be fun. We grabbed a round of drinks and then Mary Lou and I walked out to the dance floor to get our groove on. We danced several songs before Lenny came over and stole Mary Lou away for a dance. I watched them move several feet away for privacy and decided to enjoy some time on the dance floor by myself. I'd only been dancing for a few minutes when I felt hands on my hips.

"Mind if I join you, Beautiful?" I heard from a man with a Latin accent. I turned my head to look at him and my mouth went dry. He was gorgeous with muscled arms, a chiseled body, spiky blonde-brown hair, and green eyes. It was obvious from looking at him that he was a player, but I didn't care. I was only looking for one night.

"Please do," I replied in my best sultry voice as I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"I think you have the attention of every man here," he whispered in my ear. "I'm Les."

"Then every man here can be jealous of you," I flirted back. "I'm Michelle." One night. No entanglements. No way for him to find me again if I didn't use my first name. No way for me to get hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's my 40th birthday so I've decided to give you all a gift. Maybe you will leave me a review as a birthday gift to me?

**Cal's POV**

Despite my protests, the guys from Rangeman had drug me out to a club with them after Hal and I had returned from E.E. Martin and finished our shift. I'd gotten a lot of shit about being so stuck on Steph, and after teasing me they had all decided that I needed to get out. I knew they wouldn't leave me alone unless I went with them, so I finally changed and loaded up in an SUV with Les, Hal, and Bobby. Several of the guys were out on the dance floor looking to charm a woman into a night of mutual satisfaction, but I just wasn't feeling it.

"You gonna get over this chick and get out there?" Junior asked as we both sipped our beers. I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck, my eyes darting everywhere in hopes of seeing that curly brunette hair. I'd assumed that we were going to a club in Trenton and hoped I might somehow run into Steph, but we'd driven to Newark instead to go to Les's cousin's club, much to my disappointment. He snapped his fingers in my face and laughed. "You've got it bad, man. You know what you need?" he chuckled.

"No!" I said immediately.

"It might get your mind off of her," Bobby Brown, our company medic, offered.

"Just give me another couple of days and then I'll pull myself out of this funk," I tried.

"What's up with you?" Woody drawled. "You're acting like a lovesick teenaged girl," he teased, and I balled my fists.

"Can't explain it, man. You ever had that moment when you feel like you've met someone who will be really important in your life?" I asked. They all looked at my blankly. "Then don't ask me to explain it." Hopefully that would shut them up.

We finally moved on to talking about sports and work, much to my relief. We'd been discussing the Yankees' season when Santos started walking toward the table with a gorgeous brunette wrapped around him. He sat down in the chair across from me, pulling her into his lap and kissing her like none of us were here. He finally pulled himself away from the girl and smirked as he turned his attention to us.

"Michelle, I want you to meet the guys I work with," he said, and she turned toward us.

"Steph?" I asked, certain that my eyes were seeing things. Her hair was straight tonight, but there was no mistaking those baby blues.

"No, it's Michelle. You need to move on, man. You've tried everything to find her," Santos barked, but I wasn't really listening.

Steph's eyes met mine and were as wide as saucers. I imagine I looked shocked, too.

"What the fuck are you doing all over my girl, Santos?" I raged.

I guess everything finally clicked in place for everyone else at the table too because Les looked horrified. "I'm so sorry, man. I had no idea. You said she had curly hair, and she told me her name was Michelle," he apologized.

"My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum, if you must know, and I'm not your girl, Cal!" she snapped. She untangled herself from Les and began to stomp off but I caught up to her quickly and grabbed her by the waist.

"Stop right there!" I ordered. "I've been looking everywhere for you, and you're not walking out until we talk."

"Why?" she pressed. "Want to make me think you'll call again and then ignore me? Or maybe you want to ask me out on a date and then stand me up?" Angry Steph was sexy as fuck.

"I got in an altercation with a skip after I saw you that night. I woke up in the hospital and my shirt was gone. Your card was in it. Today's my first day back at work, and I spent the entire day trying to find you. I thought I remembered you working at E.E. Martin; I even went there today to look for you," I explained. She softened a little and I let go of her waist and took both of her hands in mine. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since last weekend," I whispered.

Steph seemed to be having a conversation in her head, but she wasn't running so I just stood there enjoying having her close.

"How can I know that you're telling me the truth? I need to be sure you're not playing me like all the rest. If you're not being honest I'd be better off with a nameless one night," she said quietly.

I took her hand and pulled it up my side as I raised my shirt so she could see the stitches still in my side. I traced her fingers over the wound and she gulped.

"I may not know you well, but I promise I'll never lie to you," I told her. She nodded and caressed my side gently. "Dance with me?" I asked. She nodded again, so I walked her out to the dance floor and wrapped her in my arms. I'd spent my entire life listening to my dad tell me about the first time he met my mom and how he instantly felt like he was coming home. That's just what I felt like now.

**Les's POV**

I watched Cal grab Mich...Steph...and saw more than heard them exchanging tense words. You could cut the sexual tension between those two with a knife. How the hell was I supposed to know she was the one?

"Guess you're gonna have to find someone else to take home tonight now," Bobby teased.

"Fuck you, man!" I growled. Dammit, Steph was really hot. She had legs that went on for miles, curves in all the right places, and with the way she moved on the dance floor I knew she'd be a little hellcat in bed.

"You really didn't know?" Junior questioned.

"Nah, man. I only saw her from the back last weekend, and she looked totally different," I explained.

"Anyone want to bet on whether or not Cal will strike out with her?" Hal joked, and I shook my head.

"Maybe I'll still have a chance if he does," I chuckled.

"Shit man, I see the way she looks at him. She's not even gonna remember your name," Bobby teased. And you know what? I agreed.

**Steph's POV**

I'm pretty sure that I'm in the twilight zone right now. I went out to forget Cal, practically had sex with one of his friends on the dance floor, and then found out that he'd lost my number and been trying to find me. I melted into his arms on the dance floor and laid my head on his chest. I felt at peace for the first time in as long as I could remember. I didn't even want to think about why that was.

I sighed and laid my head on Cal's chest as he pulled me closer. He was probably around a foot taller than me, with broad, muscled shoulders and deliciously toned washboard abs. When he'd pulled his shirt up to show me his injury and I saw what was underneath...well, let's just say that these panties were ruined. His skin was smooth and golden brown, and his body was perfection. He smelled delicious, and he looked amazing in dark wash jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a soft, dark grey v-neck shirt.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the moment. The place where my cheek laid against his chest seemed to be made just for me, and swaying here in his arms just felt right. I needed to pull myself together fast. There were still so many questions that I needed answered, and I didn't even know this guy. I pulled back and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"You really lost my card? And you were really looking for me?" I asked. It was so much easier to be confident when I was grinding against Les and only looking for one night. He never would have known me well enough to hurt me. I had a feeling Cal could destroy what little Dickie hadn't. As much as I wasn't sure I was ready to take that chance, there was something about him that wouldn't let me turn around and walk out the door of the club without looking back.

"I really was, Angel. I was pretty out of it for a couple of days because I lost a lot of blood, but as soon as I was back at work I started looking." It was loud in the club and I just nodded because I didn't know what to say. "Want to get out of here and grab a cup of coffee or something?" he asked. "It'd be easier to talk if it wasn't so loud."

I looked across the floor at Mary Lou and Lenny wrapped up happily on the dance floor and nodded. "Sure, I just need to tell my friend. She'll uhh…she'll want to meet you. You know, just to help her feel better about me being safe."

"No problem. Lead the way," Cal replied.

I turned to walk toward Mary Lou and Lenny and Cal threaded his fingers through mine and followed me to where they were dancing. Mary Lou's eyes bugged out when she saw me with Cal and she smiled. I could tell that she had a lot of questions, and I'm sure she would corner me tomorrow for answers.

"Mary Lou and Lenny, this is Cal. Cal, this is my best friend and her husband. Lou, we're going to go grab a cup of coffee. I'll take a cab home and call you tomorrow, okay?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie. You guys have fun. Let me know when you get home safe, alright?" she asked, and I nodded. I hugged them both and then turned back to Cal.

"Your turn to meet my friends. I came with them so I need to let them know I'm leaving," he said as he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the other side of the club. The table was filled with gorgeous, muscle-bound men. I just hoped I wasn't drooling.

"Everyone, this is Steph. Steph, this is everyone." He started pointing at one side of the table as he worked his way around. "You met Santos." He kind of growled this part, and I shivered. "Brown, Tank, Hal, Junior, and Ram," he said as he introduced everyone.

I received a chorus of hellos from his friends and felt more than one pair of eyes checking me out. Cal wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side. Probably I should be pissed that he was marking his territory, but I couldn't find it in myself to get angry.

The one who he'd introduced as Junior smirked at Cal and then flicked his eyes to me. "Thank God he found you. He had a list of every Stephanie in Trenton and was carrying around the sketch I'd done of you based on his description to see if anyone knew you. You're all we've heard about this week."

My eyes bugged out and I looked up at Cal. He really was looking for me. I was very touched, and I knew instantly that I needed to spend time getting to know him. "I don't live in Trenton; I live here in Newark. You never would have found me," I whispered.

"Then I'm glad these jokers drug me out to the club against my will tonight. It sounds like I'm right where I'm supposed to be," Cal replied with a smile. Then he leaned down and kissed me on the top of my head, and I'm pretty sure I melted a little.

"You'd better be glad; otherwise Santos would have spent the night with your woman," came another voice that I couldn't put with a name. I felt Cal stiffen next to me and I worried he might be upset.

"We're going to get out of here; think you guys can leave me a truck?" Cal asked, and Les nodded. He handed the keys off to Cal and then we turned to walk out of the club.

"Your car or mine?" Cal asked when we were outside.

"I took a cab," I replied, my mind still mulling over everything I'd learned in the last few minutes. He'd been injured somehow. He'd been looking for me. His friends all knew about me. It seemed a little surreal.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Cal lifted me into his truck. I watched as he shut the door and jogged to the driver's side. He was absolutely gorgeous, and my mouth was dry watching his body move.

"Any preference where we go?" he asked as he started the car.

I really wanted to change into more comfortable clothes and have someplace quiet to talk, and my gut was telling me that I could trust Cal. "Maybe hit a drive thru for something to eat and then back to my house?" I realized how that sounded as soon as the words had left my mouth, and I blushed furiously.

"You're adorable when you blush," he said with a chuckle, and that didn't help the color of my cheeks any.

"I realized how that sounds. I just want to go someplace where we can relax and talk, and I'd like to change into something more…this sounds like I'm inviting you in for something other than conversation no matter how I word it, doesn't it?" I asked with a laugh.

"I know just what you mean, angel. Take a deep breath; I promise that I'll be a gentleman," he assured me, and I instantly relaxed.

"Good. There's a McDonald's about a mile from here on Springtree; my apartment is just down the road," I suggested.

"Then we're off."


	6. Chapter 6

Cal's POV

Steph was so damn cute as she blushed over finding the right words to ask me back to her place. In my younger days I certainly would have thought she was propositioning me but I felt like this was something more. When I'd seen her in Les's lap my heart had stopped for a minute. I had to tamp down all of the anger I was feeling over seeing them all over each other. My head knew that I had no claim over her, but my heart didn't quite seem to agree. I needed to talk to her and figure out if she was interested in me or involved with anyone.

We went through the McDonald's drive thru for two Quarter Pounder meals that I insisted on buying despite her objections. It had been a long time since I'd met a woman who was content – hell, I'd even say happy – with cheap drive thru food. It was refreshing. She directed me toward her apartment after we'd left McDonald's and showed me in. It was a tidy, small place that looked lived in. There were pictures on the walls and pillows on the couch and it just looked comfortable.

"You okay with eating on the couch?" she asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, that's perfect," I replied.

"Make yourself at home; I'm just going to go change," she informed me, and I nodded. I walked around the room and looked at photos and momentos as I ate some of my fries. One thing was immensely clear when looking at pictures – her smile always lit up the room, and her eyes were so full of life. I felt her eyes on me a few minutes later and looked over to see her watching me. She'd changed into sleep shorts and a tank top and thrown her hair up on top of her head, and I thought she looked just as beautiful as she did at the club. A loud growling interrupted our silent moment and I laughed.

"Sounds like we need to feed the beast," I said with a smile. I grabbed a few fries and held them out to her. I'm pretty sure I growled when she leaned forward and closed her mouth over the tips of my fingers as she took the fries from my hand. She pulled back and chewed on the salty snack and I found myself envious of them. Get it together, man! "Somehow I don't think that's going to be enough to tame your stomach," I joked.

We both walked back over to the couch and settled on opposite ends with our food. She turned to face me and tucked her feet under her, and I'd never seen anyone more beautiful in my life. "So, tell me about you, Cal," she said before taking a bite of her burger.

"You want the cliff notes or the whole story?" I asked.

"I want to get to know you as well as you want me to," she answered with a smile. If that were the truth then she'd get to know me very well indeed.

"In that case, I have a lot to tell you," I replied. "We'll start with the basics, though. I'm a thirty-year old security expert with Rangeman, LLC. I'm based out of the Trenton office. We do security and bond enforcement. I came to Rangeman straight out of the SEALs. I'm also still on contract with the military to do certain jobs that might require my skill set but I won't be re-signing with them once my contract is up."

"So you got hurt on the job?" she asked as her eyes moved toward my side.

"Yeah, there was a skip that I went after – that's what we call people who skipped out on their court date after being bonded out – and he had a knife. I woke up in the hospital and my shirt had been cut off of me and disposed of; your business card was in the pocket. I made Santos turn the place upside down looking for it, but it was long gone."

She nodded and seemed to be thinking about that. "Is your job always dangerous?" she asked. "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt."

"No, you're fine. I want to answer your questions," I assured her. "There's always the possibility of danger, but we're the best at what we do. Sometimes there are injuries but I've never been seriously injured." She nodded and I continued. "Work is most of my life right now; I'm at a place where I'm ready for stability and something to look forward to after I clock out. I do work odd hours and shifts, and there's always a chance that I'll get called out at a moment's notice." Might as well lay it all on the line, right?

"Girlfriend? Wife? Kids?" she asked me, and I smiled. "No on all counts. I've never been married or fathered a child. I do have an opening for a girlfriend, though," I teased, and she blushed again. "Now, tell me about you." She'd finished eating now.

"Alright, I'm twenty-eight and work for E.E. Martin as a lingerie buyer." My eyes darkened and she laughed. "That's every guy's reaction," she teased.

I held my hands up in mock surrender and chuckled. "Can't help it; I'm a red-blooded male."

She stuck her tongue out at me and continued. "I grew up in Trenton - Chambersburg more specifically. I have one sister who is the apple of my mother's eyes. I've always been the black sheep to her, the daughter who wouldn't just do what's expected. While my sister was learning to cook and bake, I was climbing trees and jumping off the garage to see if I could fly. The broken arm that happened as a result shattered my hopes of being Wonder Woman," she joked, and I laughed at her. She was so easy to be around.

"Did you wear a cape when you jumped? Because that might have changed things," I offered with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I did. My mom was more worried about the grass stains on the towel than she was about me, I think."

"So you're not close to your family?" I guessed.

"I'm close to my dad and grandma, and I love spending time with my sister's girls. I've just learned that my mom and Valerie will never understand me because they're not like me, and I'm okay with that now. It took a while, though," she said thoughtfully.

"Husbands? Boyfriends? Kids?" I asked, mimicking her earlier question to me.

She wrinkled her nose and made a face that was supposed to look annoyed, but it only came across cute. "One ex-husband, unfortunately. I came home and found him fucking my arch-nemesis on the dining room table. That ended our marriage and also his hopes to run for governor, so I guess you could say I got my revenge." This woman was a spitfire, and I found myself wanting to know more and more. She was unlike any woman I'd ever met.

"I can't see how any man would cheat on you," I blurted without thinking. Steph's eyes shot up and she looked at me in disbelief.

"You hardly know me," she argued.

"I know that you're gorgeous, you're nice to people around you – including big scary men like me, you're funny, and you're not just some mindless, man-hungry bimbo. But more than that, I know that no woman deserves to be disrespected like that, period. I'm not perfect, but I promised you that I wouldn't lie to you and I also don't cheat," I informed her seriously.

"I don't either," she said softly, and then she yawned.

"Good. Now, it's getting late and you look tired. I'll head out, but first I'd like to know if I can take you out on a date tomorrow night," I asked, hoping that she was also feeling the connection that I felt.

"I would love that," she replied with a huge smile. "Just let me know the details."

"I'll nail them down and call you by noon. Will that work?" I asked.

"Perfect."

"Now, what's your phone number? I'm not taking any chances this time," I joked. She laughed and we exchanged phone numbers and saved them. Then she got up and walked me to the door.

"Cal?" she asked as I reached for the door knob.

"Yeah, angel?"

"I'm really glad that you were at that club tonight. I…well, I hadn't quit thinking about you since we first met," she said with a blush. It hooked something in me and made me want to take her into my arms and never let her go. I reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear as I looked into those brilliant baby blues.

"I feel the same way, Steph," I whispered. She smiled and I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed her irresistible lips. I nipped lightly at her bottom lip and damn near came in my pants when she moaned and opened her mouth to me. I tangled my fingers into her curly hair as our tongues explored each other and she ran her hands down my back just under the hem of my shirt. Holy shit. I was a goner.

**Steph's POV**

Omigod. My body tingled with electricity anytime Cal was around, and then when he touched me...it lit little fires. But when his lips met mine I melted. Just the feel of his lips moving against mine made my Hungarian hormones stand up and take notice. I thought for sure my legs would give out as his tongue swept into my mouth. I had never in my life been kissed like this. My senses were on overload and I was loving every second of it. I ran my hands down his back and then danced my fingertips along his bare skin just under the bottom of his shirt. His skin was soft and muscular, and I'm damn sure these panties were ruined.

We pulled apart a minute later, both of us breathing hard. I'm sure I had a dazed look on my face but I couldn't find it within myself to care. That was one hell of a kiss.

"I couldn't agree more, Angel," Cal chuckled, and I instantly blushed.

"Out loud?" I asked, completely embarrassed.

"Yeah, but you're right. Now, I'd better leave before I never let you go. Until tomorrow, Steph." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead and then opened the door.

"Lock it up tight so I know you're safe," he instructed, and I nodded. I locked the door on autopilot and then plopped down on the couch. My lips still tingled from when he'd kissed me.

I was expecting one night of nameless mutual stress relief. What I got instead was an amazing, quiet, comfortable night with a man who I wanted to spend so much more time with. Cal seemed to be a gentle giant with his tough exterior that covered up his kind, outgoing personality. I was immensely grateful that Les had taken me back to that table to meet his friends; if we had left straight from the dance floor I'd be feeling guilty tomorrow morning and never would have seen Cal again.

I remembered my promise to Mary Lou and sent her a text letting her know I'd made it home okay before heading off to bed. I was exhausted from the long, emotional day. I changed into my PJs and climbed between the sheets, asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face. I'd dreamed all night long of Cal – spending time together, his smile, the way he moved on the dance floor, more meals together. I felt at peace as I got out of bed and started my day. I hadn't had much to drink the previous night, so I was in good shape physically. I spent time in the shower and then dried off and dressed in cut off shorts and an off-the-shoulder olive green shirt.

I spent the morning catching up on laundry and tidying up my apartment. My phone rang around 10:30 and I smiled when I saw who was calling.

"Hey, Cal," I answered as I sat down on the couch. I was going for casual, but I'm pretty sure he could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Hey, Angel. How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?" I'm pretty sure I swooned over hearing his voice on the other end of the line.

"I slept very well, actually. I've just been doing some laundry and housework this morning. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. I had dreams of this cute little curly-haired brunette," he said, his voice low and deep, and I shivered.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah," he affirmed. "So, what's your schedule like this afternoon?"

"I'm pitifully free," I replied with a laugh.

"That's not pitiful; that's fortuitous. I happen to be very much looking forward to seeing you later today." That's it – I'm officially putty in his hands.

"I'm looking forward to it, too," I said softly.

"I thought about taking you out to some nice, swanky restaurant to wine you and dine you – and we can do that if you'd prefer – but as I thought about it, it doesn't seem like what either one of us would enjoy most. I don't know you super well, but you seem like the kind of girl who enjoys having relaxed fun. I have a beach house at Point Pleasant. What would you think about heading down there for the evening? We can pick a restaurant for dinner, or I'd love to cook for you at the house. We can enjoy the pool and the ocean, check out the boardwalk. If you're not busy and feel comfortable, we could stay there tonight and come back tomorrow sometime. I have a guest bedroom with its own separate bathroom you could use. I know we've just met, and I promise you that you're completely safe with me. I could give you my employer's information for him to vouch for me if you'd like; we're all background checked and have high military clearance. I don't want you to feel pressured, though. I just thought it might be fun. I mean, if you want to." I could hear him taking a breath to start talking again and started laughing.

"Cal, take a deep breath. I'd love to go to Point Pleasant with you today. How about I pack an overnight bag and we decide later tonight whether to stay there or head back this way?" I asked with a laugh. He was adorable when he was nervous.

"Sure, that sounds great, Angel." I could hear the relief and smile in his voice. "Can I pick you up around 2:00?"

"There's no need for you to drive all the way up here just to turn around and drive back south. Can I meet you somewhere in Trenton?" I offered. It was silly for him to drive an hour each way to pick me up, but it was sweet that he offered.

"Sure, do you know the coffee house on the corner of 33rd and Redwood? The Brew House?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know just where that is. I'll see you there at 2:00," I promised him.

"I can't wait, Steph."

"Me either, Cal."

The line went dead and I immediately scrolled to Mary Lou's number. I had so much to tell her!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cal's POV**

I felt so much better after talking with Steph this morning. I agonized for hours over what to plan for our date and nothing sounded right. I really did think about doing the traditional, overdone, getting all dressed up and going out to a stuffy dinner. The more I thought about it, though, the less it seemed like the right move. Don't get me wrong, Steph looked amazing all dolled up, but I personally thought I'd never see her look more beautiful than sitting on her couch in her donut pajama shorts and tank top with her hair pulled back and her makeup washed off. She was so full of life, and I desperately wanted to plan something that would allow us to relax and have fun together.

I knew it was a gamble asking her to come to my beach house in Point Pleasant, but it felt like the perfect solution. It would give us the opportunity to get to know each other without feeling pressure to be something we weren't. The ocean has always been the place that I went to when I needed to get away and recharge, or when I was feeling off-center. There was something about the sun, the water, and the waves. I was nervous about her reaction to my offering to have her spend the night there, but she'd mercifully saved me from my rambling and told me she'd consider it.

I had a few hours until I needed to meet Steph, so I headed down to the gym to get a good workout in. Working out some physical energy would help me feel more relaxed and grounded. I entered the gym and walked over to the weight bench. It once again wasn't my day because Santos sauntered up with a smirk on his face.

"So, imagine my surprise when I realized that you made it back to Haywood before we did last night," he started in. I just gritted my teeth and started lifting. "I mean, since she was so ready to leave the club with me, I thought for sure you'd see some action. Guess you're losing your touch. Maybe I'll track her down and give her a call."

I pushed the bar into the stand and turned hard eyes on Santos. "You'd do well to watch what you say about Steph," I warned him sternly. "She's not just a cheap fuck, and I won't treat her as one. What she and I do is none of your business. She'll be out with me this afternoon and evening though, so don't look for her then."

"You know I'm just giving you shit, man. Good for you," Les finally said with a smile. I picked the bar up and started lifting again. "You like her? Where are you taking her?" he asked. For all his playboy ways, he was a really good friend.

"I like what I know about her so far very much, yeah. I know last night she was all bombshell, but I like her even more when she's just being her. Last night, after we left the club – that was perfect."

"What did you end up doing last night?" he asked.

"We went through the McDonald's drive-thru and then went to her place. She changed into these shorts with donuts on them and washed all her makeup off. We just sat and talked," I replied with a chuckle. Les joined my laughing and shook his head.

"You're already crazy about her, and don't even try to deny it. Need help getting reservations for tonight? I could get you in pretty much anywhere you want," he offered.

"Nah, I'm taking her to my house on the shore. I'm going to cook dinner and we're going to enjoy the ocean and boardwalk."

"Well played, friend. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Les replied with an eyebrow waggle. I laughed and finished my last few reps and then went to the treadmill for some cardio. By 1:00 I was showered and changed into board shorts, a tank top, and flip flops. I drove to the neighborhood grocery store and picked up hand cut steaks, fresh lobster tails, potatoes, veggies, a bottle of wine, a premade tiramisu, and some other items to go with dinner. Then I thought a little more, and added pancake mix, maple syrup, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and milk. Best to be prepared. I packed it all away in the cooler I'd loaded into the back of my personal SUV and headed off toward The Brew House to meet Steph.

I was still a couple of miles away when my cell phone rang, and I'm pretty sure I sighed when I saw who was calling.

"Yo!" I answered tersely. I wasn't in the mood for a call from work since I was supposed to be offline for the rest of the weekend.

"It's Tank. I'm sorry to call you when you're offline, but we have a break-in a few blocks from your current location. We don't have anyone else who can respond as quickly as you could get there. Can you go secure the scene until I can get a team over? They're already en route."

Dammit. The last thing I wanted to do was to go take care of this, but Tank never asked for favors. I knew he would have called someone else if he could have. "Send me the address," I barked out and hung up. I scrolled my contacts and called Steph.

"Hey, it's Cal," I informed her voicemail. "Listen, Angel, I need to swing by one of our clients for a few. They have a break-in and no one else is in the area. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm sorry, baby."

Steph's POV

Mary Lou and I had chatted on the phone for well over an hour, talking about the previous evening and Cal. She was so excited to hear about how we'd accidentally found each other at the club and what we'd done after we left. I hadn't left out any detail as I told her all about the way I felt wrapped up in his arms on the dance floor, how our bodies fit together just right, hitting the drive-thru for food and talking back here at my place, and that goodnight kiss. She'd squealed when I told her how I'd felt when he kissed me. I wasn't afraid to admit that I was one smitten kitten.

My hair was still down in natural curls from this morning, and I didn't see the need for much makeup if we were going to the beach. I swiped on a couple of coats of waterproof mascara and some pink lip gloss and then walked to my bedroom. Deciding what to wear on the beach seemed so much easier than deciding what to wear to some fancy restaurant. I threw on my turquoise bikini halter top and belted bikini bottoms and then slid my cutoff denim shorts back on over the bottoms. I topped it off with a soft grey tank that showed a hint of my bikini and then slid my feet into my favorite sandals.

Outfit settled, I moved on to packing an overnight bag. I'd asked Mary Lou if she thought I was crazy for considering staying overnight, and she assured me that I wasn't. Then she really dropped a doozy on me – she told me that she just had this feeling that Cal and I would end up together. Normally even the thought of dating someone casually would freak me out after my disaster of a marriage, but hearing those words from her just made me feel all warm and happy inside. Maybe I really was finally ready to move on. Dickie Orr had wreaked havoc on my life for too long. It was past time for me to take control and build the life I wanted.

I gathered up another bikini – this one black and pink – along with a change of clothes, pajamas, a little bit of makeup, and some hair stuff. I threw that all in my overnight bag and then put a huge beach towel, sunscreen, and a book into a beach bag. I took one last look in the mirror, fed Rex a few crunchies and a grape, threw my sunglasses on, and headed out.

I was nervous all the way to the coffee shop. It wasn't that I was nervous about seeing Cal again; I was anxious to get on to actually seeing him instead of waiting impatiently. I parked and walked into the coffee house. I hadn't had much to eat today so I ordered an iced coffee and a Panini and then headed to a table in the back to watch for my date. My eyes kept drifting to the clock as I ate my lunch and sipped at my drink. Excitement gave way to anxiety as the clock struck 2:02 and there was no sign of Cal. I finished eating at 2:10 and was still alone. By 2:20 I'd given up. I threw my trash away and headed toward the door. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be happy or share my life with someone. Suddenly I felt like maybe a trip to the liquor store and a repeat viewing of Ghostbusters were in order.

I was on autopilot, eyes downcast fighting off tears, as I walked through the door. Once again, I wasn't enough for a man. I palmed my keys and jumped as I heard footsteps pounding my way. Before I knew it, I was wrapped in strong arms and being held tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I got here as quickly as I could." He was breathing heavy and looked frantic. I shrugged out of his arms and leveled him with a look.

"What's the excuse this time, Cal?" I asked harshly. "I can't imagine what I'll hear this time that will justify you being twenty minutes late for our date and not at least picking up the phone to call and let me know you were running behind. I don't know why I thought a man would actually care about me and treat me well."

Cal looked like the breath had been knocked out of him and took a step back. "I did call you, Steph. You didn't get my message?" I went rummaging through my purse and realized that my phone was nowhere to be found. I remoted my car locks and reached into the cup holder where I'd apparently left my phone and unlocked it. I felt about two inches tall when I saw the missed call at 1:40.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I'd left it in my car. I've messed this all up," I apologized as I fought not to cry.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm just grateful I caught you. You can listen to your voicemail if you'd like, but I got a call from the office on the way here. There was a break-in and no one else was in the area. I had to go secure the scene until another team arrived. I thought you'd get my message. Believe me when I say that I didn't want to go, but my boss never asks for favors," he explained.

"I feel like such an ass. I'm so sorry, Cal. I understand if you don't want to go out now," I whispered, unable to even make eye contact with him. He reached for my chin and tilted it up so I was looking into his eyes.

"There's nothing I want to do more than to go out with you," he assured me softly. "I've been looking forward to it since I left your place last night. Let's head out now, if you're okay with that, and maybe later we can talk about why it is that you believe you're not worth effort and honestly from a man."

I really didn't want to have that conversation, but I guess I could be a big girl. "Okay," I agreed. "I guess I'll go park my car at my parents' house, maybe? I don't want to leave it parked here. Hopefully we can leave it and get out of there before they see that I'm with someone or they'll corner us and have us married off tomorrow," I joked. I was really only halfway joking. My mother desperately wanted me remarried, but I had a suspicion Cal wouldn't be high on her choices because of his dangerous job and the tattoo that had first caught my attention. Just as well – my mother had shit taste in men, other than my father of course.

"We can do that if you want, or we can go park it at my office building. We have an underground garage with an entire level for personal vehicles. You could park it in my spot and it would be guaranteed to be safe until we come back," he offered. "You're not the only one with a mother who wants to marry you off. Remind me to tell you about that later," he said with a blush.

"That sounds perfect."

"Alright, let's load your things in my car and then you can follow me there."

Cal easily handled my overnight and beach bags and then dropped a kiss on my forehead before walking to his SUV. A girl could get used to having such a handsome, sweet man who took such good care of her. I hoped I'd get the chance to really get used to it.

I followed him to a non-descript 7-story brick building on Haywood and watched as he parked on the street. He walked back to my car and got into the passenger side.

"Security is tight around here; goes with the territory since we're in the security business," he explained. He fobbed the gate open and then directed me into the garage and up one floor. I pulled into the spot labeled "C. Holmes" and parked my car. "I'll bring you back to get it whenever we decide to come back from the shore."

I nodded and grabbed my purse, phone, and keys and then met him at the back of the car. He took my hand and led me across the garage to the stairs and then back out onto the street where his car was waiting for us. He helped me into the passenger seat and then leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Sorry, Angel. I'm kind of a touchy-feely guy," he said with a laugh, and I shook my head as I laughed with him.

"I see that, but you don't need to apologize. I'm not a super touchy-feely girl, but I like it with you," I said, and I instantly felt my face heat as I blushed.

"I'm glad you do," he whispered. He jogged around to the driver's side and got behind the wheel. He pulled out into traffic and then reached over and laced his fingers through mine and laid our joined hands on his thigh. I needed to get to know him better fast and determine what he was looking for because my heart was falling quicker than I ever thought possible. I thought I should probably be scared, but my head told me that Cal was a good guy and my heart would be safe.

"So, that's RangeMan?" I asked, looking back toward the building. I needed to quit thinking for a bit.

"Yeah, that's it. I live on-site in an apartment on the employee floor and then also have the house you'll see today for when I want some time away."

"What's your favorite part of the job?" I asked.

"I think my favorite part is skip tracing. I like doing the research and trying to figure out where I can nab them, and then I get to exercise some muscle and go bring them back in," he answered, and I nodded.

"Is it very difficult?"

"It can be sometimes if they don't want to be found. I have one I'm working on now who's giving me trouble. He's been slippery," he answered.

"Maybe it's someone I know," I joked, and he laughed.

"Do you know a Marty Castello?"

My eyes got big and I nodded. "I do, actually. We went to high school together, and his sister and I were good friends. We're still friends although we're not as close as were once were. I know he's made some bad choices and his family has turned their backs on him because of them. I can get you a lead on where he'll be when we get back if you want, though," I offered.

Cal looked at me in shock and then smiled. "You really are my angel," he said softly. "That would be fantastic. Thank you."

We spent the rest of the drive to Point Pleasant talking about family. "Wait!" I suddenly interrupted. "You're supposed to tell me about your mother wanting to marry you off."

He blushed a deep red and chuckled. "Fair enough, Angel. She's been on me to settle down and start a family for a while now. My mother and my sister were on me right after I met you the first time, and before I knew it, I told her that I'd met someone. When she pressed me for details, I gave her your name and told her that was all she was getting. So, my family thinks we're seeing each other."

"That sounds exactly like something I would do," I replied with a laugh.

"Well, hopefully I didn't lie to them and we are seeing each other," he said quietly, almost shyly.

"I sure as hell hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

Cal's POV

When I saw Steph leaving the coffee house, I swear my heart almost stopped. I thought I'd blown it for sure and was ready to level Tank for his part in the relationship ending before it started. I started breathing again when she checked her phone and listened to me, and after being near her in the car and talking on the drive I was finally feeling grounded again. Something about her presence soothed me like nothing else ever had, and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world that she wanted to see me more.

"So," Stephanie said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I know that your mom and your sister want you to settle down and get married. What do you want?" she asked tentatively. I could hear her voice waiver as if she was nervous. I brushed my thumb over her knuckles and held her hand more tightly.

"I want to find someone I can enjoy life with. I sewed a lot of wild oats when I was younger, and I'm at a place where I want a loving, stable relationship. Ultimately I'd like to get married, but if my partner was dead set against it then it wouldn't be a deal breaker."

She smiled and nodded at me. "What about kids?" she asked.

"I do want kids. I love my niece and nephew, and I want the chance to be a dad," I shared. "What about you?"

She seemed to be having a conversation with herself, so I just patiently waited her out until she began speaking. "If you'd asked me a couple of weeks ago, I would have told you that I didn't know if I ever wanted to get married again. I think I'm just scared of it turning out like my first marriage, though. I need a man in my life who will help me trust and look toward the future again, and then I think I would want it. I'm not your typical woman who wants to be a homemaker, staying home and raising the kids, though. I want to work and a relationship would have to be an equal partnership. I've been too brow-beaten by men in the past to ever allow myself to be treated badly again."

"Can you tell me about that?" I pried. I was hoping she'd continue to let me see what had made her into who she is today.

"You have to promise me that you won't do anything rash or try to right the wrongs that have been committed against me," she insisted. "I can tell that you're a fighter and a protector, but I've dealt with the men."

I nodded and encouraged her to continue. "I promise. I trust you to let me know if you ever need my protection or need me to defend you."

"Thank you. Joe Morelli was the first, actually. It started when I was six and he was eight, and he lured me into his garage to play choo-choo." I tensed hearing that first confession and Steph took up stroking my hand with her fingers.

"He was a thorn in my side all of my growing up years, but it all came to a head one night when I was sixteen and closing up at the Tasty Pastry. He sauntered in like he owned the place and made some promises that he had no intention of keeping. He ended up taking what he wanted from me on the floor behind the cannoli case and walked out without a backward glance. He was leaving for the Navy the next day, and he took the liberty of writing about me all over the bathroom walls at Mario's Sub Shop. My mother grounded me for the summer, insistent that it was all my fault, and I became the target of Burg gossip. Thankfully I had my Daddy on my side. He held me while I cried, took me to the doctor and waited outside while I got checked out and got some emergency birth control, and then he started training me. He's ex-Special Forces, and he decided then and there that his little girl would know how to take care of herself going forward."

"I'm so sorry that you went through that. It's a good thing you had me promise first that I'd stay out of it, because getting him to leave you alone at the bar that first night doesn't seem like nearly enough," I replied, trying hard to keep the edge out of my voice. Hopefully she didn't notice my jaw tensing and flexing either.

"I'm sorry, too, but I know now that the blame lands squarely on Joe for that. I got my revenge when he was home on leave and I broke his leg by driving Big Blue, a powder blue 1953 Buick Roadmaster, up on the curb and hitting him."

"That's priceless, Angel. I'm proud of you," I said with a laugh. "What about your ex-husband?"

"My ex-husband is what happens when my mother is given free rein to set me up with someone, and the very reason why I don't care what she thinks about a man as long as he makes me happy. I dated Dickie Orr in college, and he proposed my senior year. My mother had the biggest circus of a wedding planned before I could even blink. I didn't want to marry him – I just knew it wasn't right – but she was so damn happy that I convinced myself that it would be okay.

"I walked into find him doing the horizontal mambo with someone who definitely wasn't his wife. I was livid, but he and my mom kept telling me that it was all my fault for not keeping my husband satisfied. I broke every dish in the house, burned his clothes, and drug his name through the mud in the messiest divorce the Burg has ever seen. I ruined his chances at running for Governor, and I don't regret it for a second. He got what he deserved," she said quietly.

Wow. Some men might be scared hearing all of that, but I was bursting with pride that she'd stood up for herself. "You did the right thing, Steph," I reassured her. I took a deep breath. "So, do you think a man might be able to help you learn to trust and be happy again?"

She looked at me and smiled that beautiful smile that lights up a room. "I do, and I want to find that," she answered softly.

"Maybe it's closer than you think," I whispered, not even realizing I'd spoken. Her eyes got wide and she turned to face me.

"Maybe so." She was quiet for a minute. "Cal, I don't know if I want kids. Sometimes just the thought of it makes me break out into hives. I can't be that woman whose entire life is her children; I know I wouldn't be happy like that."

I turned onto the street my house was on and was grateful that we were about to stop for this heavy conversation. "If you find the right man to share your life with, having children won't be like that. It's a partnership, Steph."

I saw her take a deep breath and the tension left her body as we pulled into the driveway. Maybe I'd helped put her mind at ease.

Steph's POV

My mind was swirling with random thoughts as Cal pulled into the driveway of a cute little beach house and we unloaded his SUV. Being around Cal did unexplainable things to me. I was known for being cynical and guarded, but around him I felt like I could be myself and trust. And the thought of future marriage or kids with someone…well, there wouldn't be an engagement or Lamaze classes anytime soon, but it didn't make me break out in hives. Hell, I didn't even really feel the need to reside in Denial Land when I was around him because I felt like everything would be okay. Probably I should get my head examined. But hey, at least I knew what he was looking for in a relationship now. I was falling so hard and fast, and knowing he was looking for something real too helped me to relax more.

I loaded the groceries Cal bought into the refrigerator and cabinets while he straightened out the deck furniture and put out cushions. When I was finished, I grabbed two bottles of water and walked out to join him. He was standing at the edge of the deck looking out over the beach.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more perfect house or view in my life," I said softly as I joined him at the railing. The stairs from the deck literally walked down onto the sandy beach and he had an unobstructed view of the ocean. The house itself was done in light, cheery colors and just had a peaceful feel. The entire bottom floor was open so you could see the ocean no matter where you stood.

"I have always felt so at peace and centered when I'm at the ocean. And of course, being a SEAL, it feels like home to me," he explained before he took a drink of water.

"I feel the same way," I confided. "Well, minus the whole being a SEAL thing."

Cal chuckled and snagged me around the waist, pulling me in close to his side. "What sounds like fun, Angel? We can sit on the deck and listen to the waves, we can go enjoy the ocean, or we can jump in the pool or hot tub," he said, pointing over to the inset swimming pool and spa.

"How about the ocean now and then relax on the deck later?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect. Come on, I'll show you the guest room so you can change." Cal took my hand and led me upstairs to the guest room where he'd put my bag while I carried in groceries. "I'll see you shortly," he said as he shut the door and left me there to change.

I stared at the door blankly for a minute, just thinking about how gorgeous Cal is and how incredibly sweet he is. I'm not a warm, fuzzy, touchy gal – I just wasn't made that way. But something about the way Cal treated me and made me feel caused me to want to touch him and have him touch me. God, I need to get a grip.

I pulled off my shorts and tank top and then grabbed my beach bag and headed back downstairs to meet Cal. My mouth went dry when I saw him standing out in the sand just beyond the deck in blue board shorts and nothing else. His upper body was a work of art. His golden skin rippled under his muscular arms and the best damn abs I'd ever seen. I had a sudden urge to run my tongue down them. His waist narrowed and led down to his sexy V that my fingers desperately wanted to trace. I'd once thought Joe Morelli had the best ass in Trenton, history aside, but I was dead wrong. Cal's ass was delicious in his board shorts. Damn, I was one lucky woman.

I stopped right next to him and laced my fingers through his. "Hey there, gorgeous," I said softly. He turned to face me and smiled broadly when he saw me. He held my hand up and spun me around in a circle, his eyes taking me in. He gave me a wolf whistle and I blushed.

"Damn, Angel. You look amazing."

"I could say the same about you," I replied with a laugh. Frankly, I didn't think amazing really did him justice. He looked like an Adonis, and while some women might find the tattoo to be a turn-off I loved it.

"You put your sunscreen on yet, or can I do the honors?" he asked. I grabbed the bottle out of my bag and handed it to him as I dropped the bag in the sand next to me.

"Be my guest," I said as I put it in his hand.

Cal took the bottle and walked around behind me. I heard him rubbing his hands together and then felt him settle them on my shoulders. I couldn't stop the moans that I let out as he massaged the lotion into my body. His hands slid lower and I felt a gush of moisture when he ran them over my hips and lower back. Before I knew it, he had moved around to my front and was taking great care to ensure that my chest and stomach were protected. Holy shit. I was going to combust if he didn't stop, but with the way my body felt right now I would happily welcome the fire. No one had ever made me feel like this before.

"I think I need to cool off now," I managed to croak out.

"You've got it!" Cal replied with a laugh. He swept me up in his arms, cradling me against his muscled chest, and ran toward the water. He didn't stop until he was chest-deep in the surf and I was floating in his arms.

"My hero!" I fake swooned, and we both laughed.

"Just trying to help," he replied with a cocky smile. "Couldn't have you getting too hot." His eyes were dark pools rather than their usual clear light blue, and I shivered. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Cal. Now, how about we swim?" Being in his arms was affecting me in ways I couldn't currently act on.

He sat me down gently on my feet and then dove under the water, slicing through it with practiced efficiency. The way he moved underwater was beautiful, and I just watched him as I floated for a few minutes.

"I thought you were going to swim?" he asked from several yards away as he once again surfaced for air.

"I was just watching how graceful you are in the water," I replied with a smile. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My turn to watch you," he said as he nodded toward me.

I took a deep breath and dove into the water. I'm sure I wasn't anywhere near as graceful or coordinated as Cal, but I had fun swimming up and down the shore and floating in the waves. I came up again right in front of Cal and he reached out and pulled my body to his. I surprised myself by wrapping my arms and legs around Cal and reaching up to kiss him. He pulled me closer to him and I moaned as his tongue stroked mine. His body was hard against mine and - OMIGOD! He was so big and hard everywhere, if you catch my drift. I fisted my hands in his hair and willed my body to behave instead of rubbing up against him like I wanted to.

I felt Cal's hands on my ass and I had my first social orgasm in years right there in the ocean as he brushed up against my core. Cal's eyes shot up to mine and I blushed furiously as I buried my head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said weakly.

"Sorry? Angel, if that was what I think it was then you have no reason to be sorry. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen, and I'm honored that you shared it with me," he reassured me.

I picked my head up and looked at him. "You sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely positive," he affirmed.

"What about you?" I asked. I could still feel how hard he was.

"As much as I would love to take you right here, and believe me when I say I would, I want to go a little slower than that."

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him softly. "At least we know we're compatible physically," I said with a laugh.

"Damn straight we are, Angel."


	9. Chapter 9

Cal's POV

"Want to head back up to the house and get changed? I can start dinner," I offered after our lips pulled apart. I'm a gentlemen but we were pushing the limits of my self-control. I wasn't lying when I told Steph I would love to satisfy us both right here, but I couldn't do that. She was worth more than that and I didn't want to screw this up.

She untangled herself from me and stood up in front of me. "Sounds good."

I slipped my arm around Steph and led her out of the water and through the sand to where she'd dropped her towel. I left her to dry off and walked up to the deck where my towel was. I wrapped it around my waist quickly, hoping to avoid showing my raging hard on, and turned toward Steph as she was coming up the steps onto the deck.

"I'm going to head up and change. I'll meet you back out here?"

"Sounds perfect," she agreed.

I heard her footsteps behind me as we ascended the stairs and her door close as I walked into my bedroom. I headed straight for my bathroom and turned the shower on. I wasn't really concerned with getting clean but I damn sure had to do something about the state I was in after we made out in the ocean. My dick was hard and heavy, and I groaned quietly as I reached down and stroked it. My mind drifted to Steph wrapped around me in the ocean and I imagined all the wicked things I'd like to do to her sexy little body. It didn't take long at all for me to blow all over the shower wall. Christ, what that woman does to me!

I walked back out onto the deck fifteen minutes after we'd come in the house. I started the grill to preheat and then turned toward Steph. "Want to help me grab some stuff from the kitchen?"

Steph turned to me and walked over to join me at the back door. I showed her the wine and drinks, glasses, plates and silverware, napkins, and cheese and fruit tray and then went to work gathering the food I would grill. As I seasoned steaks and put veggies on skewers she bustled around my kitchen like she belonged there. I watched her uncork the wine and carry it outside and was struck by how right it felt, sharing space like we'd been together for years. I had a new mission in life – to court and woo Stephanie Plum, and someday make her my wife. At thirty years old, I knew what I wanted in a relationship and a woman. She was everything I wanted.

I forced myself back to the task at hand and carried the food out to the grill. I'd just set the last of the food onto the hot grill when Steph approached me with two wine glasses. She placed one in my hand and held hers out to me. I held my class up and clinked it against hers.

"To new relationships," I said quietly. I wasn't sure how she would react.

"To us," she replied with a dazzling smile. She set her wine glass down and stood on her tiptoes to give me the sweetest of kisses. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me, just enjoying the feel of her in my arms.

"You having a good time?" I asked.

"The best," she whispered. "Today has been absolutely perfect so far."

I beamed down at her as she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad, Angel. I happen to agree – it's perfect."

We stood there silently for a few minutes and then she shifted and tucked her chin into my chest.

"I've never wanted to be this physically affectionate toward someone, but you seem to bring it out in me," she said quietly. I wasn't even sure that she realized she was talking out loud. "When I'm near you I just have to touch you."

"I feel the same way, Steph," I reassured her.

"Is the offer to stay here tonight still good?" she asked.

"Hell yes!" I replied, perhaps a bit too excited, and she laughed.

"Good, because I don't want this perfect first date to ever end," she sighed.

"Mmm…I couldn't have said it better myself."

I leaned down and kissed her again, unable to resist the draw of her lips. This woman was heaven.

We enjoyed a comfortable dinner together. Well, comfortable other than the fact that my body reacted quite visibly to her moans. I was determined not to get too physical too fast but damn...I could only imagine how she would sound writhing underneath me.

We washed the dishes together after we'd eaten, which mercifully gave me time to get my body back under control. We flicked water at each other and joked the entire time and nothing had ever felt more right.

After the dishes were clean we walked back out to the deck with a couple of beers. The sun was setting and it was a perfect summer night on the beach. I sat down in a lounge chair and pulled Steph down to sit between my legs. She sighed and her entire body relaxed against mine. We sat silently watching the sky grow darker, never losing contact with one another. The quiet was more intimate than most conversations I'd had.

I watched her shiver a bit in the cool evening air coming off of the ocean and rubbed my hands up and down her arms to warm her. "Want me to grab a blanket? Or we could get in the hot tub."

"The hot tub sounds perfect," she replied softly.

I helped her up and then stood and followed her into the house to change. I was turning the hot tub lights and some music on when she walked back outside and my mouth went dry. She'd looked gorgeous in her swimsuit earlier, but this was every man's wet dream. She had on a tiny pink and black bikini that hugged her body perfectly.

"Holy shit, Angel," I breathed. "Come here."

She walked over to me and I wrapped her up in my arms, just holding her for a minute. I needed to regain some control desperately. She shivered again and I helped her into the hot tub and then sat down in it next to her, allowing the warm water to envelop our bodies.

"Mmmm, this feels amazing," she practically purred. I was in trouble. She was the very definition of alluring right now, with her head leaned back and eyes closed, a smile on her face. She looked perfect.

"I'm glad you like it, Baby," I replied, and I didn't even recognize my voice because it was so low and husky. She popped her eyes open and looked at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Know what else I like?" she asked with a smirk. I couldn't form words so I just shook my head. "Mmmm...I like you, Cal. A lot. I like being here with you. Here in your home, but also here in the hot tub."

She stood up and walked toward me and my mouth was dry. Was I dreaming? She took my hands and placed them on her hips as she sat down on my lap, her legs on either side of mine.

"Oh god, I like it, too," I moaned. "So damn much." I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her close so we were chest-to-chest and then leaned in to take her mouth with my own. Our kisses earlier had been sweet but this was possessive and intense. Our tongues dueled for dominance and she wiggled her sexy little ass in my lap.

"You're so damn sexy, Cal," she moaned as she moved her kisses to my neck and chest.

"Steph, Baby, I want you. God, I want you. But don't you think it's a little soon to have sex?" I was quickly losing my self control.

"Can't we enjoy each other for a bit without having sex? I'll make sure you don't have to walk away unsatisfied this time," she offered. How the hell could I say no to that?

"You don't have to do that," I offered. I'm not sure my heart was in it, though.

"I want to, Sexy. Please let me make you feel as good as you made me feel."

My control broke, and I pulled Steph's mouth up to meet mine in a bruising kiss. She resumed moving her hips against mine and took my hands in hers, moving them up to her breasts. I massaged her soft, full mounds and was only encouraged by her moans and muttered curses. She moved her hands to untie the bottom string and I couldn't keep myself from moving to untie the top and throw her bikini top to the side of the hot tub.

I brought my mouth down to suck on and tease one nipple as my fingers rolled the other and felt her body start to shake with pleasure.

"Cal...oh god. More, please," she begged, and I obliged. I increased the suction and pressure on her tits and she responded by grinding her core down on my straining erection.

"I need to taste you," she muttered but I shook my head no.

"Not until you come again." I dove back in with my mouth and moved my free hand between her legs. I rubbed her overheated core and she began mumbling incoherently.

"Oh god. Yes, I need...I need…"

I took mercy on her and and slid my fingers under her swimsuit bottoms. I circled her clit with my thumb and plunged two fingers into her drenched pussy. She began to fall apart in my arms and pressed herself into me. She rode my fingers with abandon, and I suddenly wished we were in bed and I was buried inside of her. She shook as her orgasm overtook her and I covered her mouth with mine to swallow her screams. I pulled her tightly against me as she came down and just reveled in holding this woman. I was in deep, and I never wanted out.

She pulled her head up a few minutes later and kissed me sweetly. "My turn now," she informed me. "Sit on the side of the hot tub."

She stood up and pulled me to my feet. I sat down on the edge of the hot tub and she got on her knees in front of me. Christ, I was one lucky bastard. She kissed my chest and stopped to suck the skin into her mouth as she rubbed my nipples and I knew in that instant I would let her do whatever she wanted to me. She kissed her way down my abs and then started kissing and rubbing my dick through my swim trunks and I groaned.

"Fuck, Angel," I ground out. She reached for the top of my trunks and I lifted my hips to help her. She flung them on top of her swimsuit top and her eyes got big when she turned back around.

"Holy shit. He's huge. Omigod, yes!" I started laughing and she looked up at me in surprise. "Out loud again?" she asked.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"I know how to keep my mouth from talking without permission," she mumbled, and then she leaned down and licked me from my base all the way up my shaft. Her tongue was hot and warm and oh-so-talented.

She wrapped her mouth around my head and I damn near came as she sucked me all the way into her talented little mouth. "Oh god, Baby. Yes," I groaned. I moved one hand to her head and tried not to thrust into her mouth. There was no way she could take all of me.

She used her hand to stroke my dick as she moved her mouth up and down and I threw my head back and cursed. She was so good at this. I'd never had an experience this intense. She swirled her tongue around my head and dove back down, her hand working me the entire time. My hips began to move on their own, but I tried to control them. I didn't want to scare her or make her stop. After several minutes of me gritting my teeth, she popped off and looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Cal?" she asked, and I nodded at her. "You're not going to hurt me, okay? It's okay to lose control a little. Hell, it's what I want."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive. I uhh...well, I like being a little submissive and out of control."

"Just tell me if it's too much," I demanded. She must have liked that stern tone of voice because she moaned.

"Yes, sir," she practically purred. "I'm on my knees in front of you telling you that I trust you completely."

Christ! That was it - I had no more control. I moved my hands to the back of her head and groaned when she took me back in her mouth. I thrust my hips up to meet her and pulled her down on my throbbing dick. I went to pull her back up but she shook her head and pushed herself down further until she started to gag. What the hell did I do to deserve a woman like this? For an alpha male like me, she was a fantasy.

"Mmm...you like that, Angel?" I asked, and she nodded and did it again. I began thrusting harder into her mouth, spurred on by her moans of encouragement, and soon I felt my balls begin to tighten. Steph must have known I was close because with the next thrust she pulled me even further into her throat and massaged my balls. "I'm gonna cum, Baby. If you don't want to swallow, you need to move," I warned her.

She shook her head and continued her assault, and before I knew it, I spilled violently down her throat. She swallowed and licked me clean and I slipped down into the hot tub and held her against me tightly.

"How'd I manage to find the perfect woman?" I asked rhetorically.

"I'm not perfect, Cal," she snorted.

"You're perfect for me, Angel. You okay?" I asked. I never would have tried that if she hadn't encouraged me.

"Yep, happy and satisfied and sleepy," she said with a yawn.

"Come on, bedtime," I encouraged her. I stood up with her in my arms and set her out of the hot tub. I stepped out next to her and dried her off gently, showing her the same kind of care she'd just shown me by taking care of me. I wrapped a towel around my waist and then bent down and swept her up in my arms. As I walked up the stairs she opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at me.

"Can I sleep in your room? Just sleep, I promise."

"I'd love nothing more, Baby."

I carried her into my room and set her on her feet in the bathroom with one of my shirts and a pair of boxers. I was already in bed waiting for her when she emerged, and I'd never felt more possessive of a woman than I did in that moment when I saw her looking well satisfied and wearing my clothes. She climbed into bed and I shut off the lamp and pulled her into my arms.

"Night, Angel," I whispered.

"Night, Cal."


	10. Chapter 10

**Steph's POV**

I woke up Sunday morning and still felt the warm, fuzzy happiness that I'd felt Saturday evening. Spending the day at the beach with Cal had been absolutely perfect. Somewhere along the evening I had realized that he was exactly what I was missing in life. One of the ladies at work, Emily, had divorced after a short marriage, much like me, and when she started dating again it had just instantly clicked. She and Patrick had gone out on their first date and she'd told us the next week that she knew he was the one. I'd thought she was crazy at the time, but I understood more after meeting Cal. It just worked.

"I know you're awake, Angel," I heard Cal whisper. He kissed behind my ear and buried his head in my hair. "You doing okay this morning?"

I rolled over in his arms and kissed him. "I'm perfect," I sighed. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour. My body functions on less sleep than a lot of people's. I've just been enjoying having you close," he explained, and I melted a little. Yep, perfect. I scooted closer to him and tucked my head into his shoulder.

"Best morning ever," I mumbled, and he chuckled.

"Damn straight, baby. You hungry?"

"Famished," I confessed. I had gotten a good workout last night.

"Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll go start breakfast? You can use my bathroom if you want; the shower is much nicer," he offered.

"Five more minutes of cuddling?" I begged, and he laughed harder.

"I'll cuddle you as long as you want, anytime you want," he promised.

"Mmm…I'm gonna remember and hold you to that," I informed him.

"I hope you will." He held me a bit longer, his hands tracing a soothing path up and down my back, until my stomach growled. "I think you'd better let me cook before you eat me alive."

I sat up in bed and stood up. I leaned down close to him and kissed him. "I thought I did that last night," I whispered, and I heard him groan.

"That you did, Baby."

I disappeared into the bathroom and luxuriated in Cal's amazing shower. It had multiple shower heads that sprayed water at you from different angles, and he had Cool Water shower gel in there that I just had to use. Smelling like my man sounded like a good plan. I was pruny and a relaxed pile of goo when I got out. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked down the hall to the guest room to get dressed and throw my hair up in a messy bun. By the time I walked into the kitchen Cal was plating up pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Be still my heart!

"You're just in time," he said when he saw me. He pulled out a bar stool for me and helped me into it and then brought over a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee for me.

"This all looks amazing, Cal," I said with my mouth watering.

"Well, eat up. There's more if you're still hungry after that."

"Thank you, Sweetheart," I replied. I leaned over and kissed him and then cut up a bite of my pancakes. I took the first bite and moaned. It was amazing! "Will you marry me?" I blurted out, and I blushed as he laughed.

"Can I give you a firm maybe?" he joked, and I laughed. I was thankful he didn't freak out.

"Sure, but if you keep cooking for me I may get down on one knee. Especially if you bake!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Angel. I guarantee this isn't the last time I'll ever cook for you, and I'll have you know I'm an excellent baker," he teased.

"You're playing with fire there, Mr. Holmes," I told him with a wicked look.

He leaned over and kissed me. "Then burn me," he whispered. My eyes glazed over and he laughed. My stomach roaring again got me out of my stupor, and I went back to work on my amazing breakfast. "You have anything on your schedule today? I didn't know what time you have to be back in town."

"Nope, I'm free until work tomorrow," I replied between bites of the best pancakes I'd ever had. Just don't tell my mother that.

"Good. Can I keep you a little longer?" he asked. His face looked so hopeful. It was adorable.

"You can keep me as long as you want me," I flirted back at him. He gave me a smile that reminded me of a kid in a candy store and I had to laugh.

"I might never give you back in that case," he teased, but there was something in his eyes that looked immensely pleased.

"Well, you have to share me with work, but otherwise I'm all yours," I said softly. Our conversation had quickly gone from teasing to serious.

"Any chance of making that statement true?" he asked huskily.

"What, sharing me with work?" I had to know for sure what he wanted.

"No, although I will. The one about you being all mine," he clarified.

"I would like for it to be true," I whispered to Cal. "What about you?"

"God yes, Angel," Cal replied emphatically. "I really want that."

"And you'll be all mine, too?"

"Already am," he affirmed, and I melted a little.

"Then I'd say you have yourself a girlfriend," I replied with a smile. His face lit up and he leaned over and kissed me hungrily. I was really getting into it when my stomach growled loudly and Cal pulled back chuckling.

"Eat, Baby. We can get back to that later," he encouraged me.

We talked as we finished breakfast, sharing little bits and pieces of our lives with each other. We worked together to straighten and close up the house and headed into town around lunchtime to grab something to eat on our way back. After lunch we shopped our way through town and I picked up a new swimsuit that made Cal's eyes go dark and some sunglasses. We took a leisurely drive back toward Trenton, neither of us wanting the weekend to end. When we finally pulled up to the curb on the street next to his office, he walked in and drove my car out. After parking it he put my bags in my car and then pulled me into his arms.

"I don't want the weekend to be over yet," I protested, already hating the thought of not being close to him tonight.

"Me, too, Angel. I wish I could hold you in my arms when I sleep tonight," he whispered.

"I wish my apartment was closer; you could stay tonight," I said without even really thinking. I meant it, though. I'd never wanted to live in Trenton until this moment.

"I wouldn't mind the drive tomorrow morning if it meant sleeping next to you."

I pulled back and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Then I'd say the only problem is the hour we have to spend apart to drive both cars to my house," I replied with a smirk.

"Small price to pay," he mumbled. He bent down and kissed me and then tucked me into my car.

"I'm going to run in and grab a uniform for work tomorrow. Then I'll stop and pick up dinner when we get to Newark and meet you at your place. Sound okay?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect."

With that settled, we headed off and I was left alone in my thoughts for the hour drive. It had been a perfect weekend, more than I ever could have hoped for. I was so happy at this moment, but I just wasn't ready to share it with everyone yet. Advertise that I'm in a relationship? Sure, sign me up! But actually share Cal with people? Only those closest to me who I knew supported me, like my dad and Mary Lou. I wasn't ready to let Helen Plum or Joe Morelli rain on my parade yet.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I pulled up to my apartment and brought my things in. I settled my bags in the bedroom and started a load of laundry and then checked in on Rex. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and I opened it to find Cal's handsome face looking at me.

"You need to check the peep hole before you open the door, Angel. Not everyone in this world has good intentions," he reminded me gently.

"I'll remember that," I promised. I'm certain his concern came from what he sees every day in his job.

He walked in behind me and set a pizza and some cheesy garlic bread on my coffee table. It smelled amazing! I grabbed plates, napkins, and a couple of bottles of water and then settled myself on the couch next to Cal. I turned on the Yankees game and tucked my feet up under me as I dug into my dinner.

"You a baseball fan, too?" Cal asked between bites. I swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, it was something my dad and I always did – watched the games. He even took me out of school and snuck me to a few games with him so my mom wouldn't know and pitch a fit about my being interested in sports," I said with a laugh, remembering our conversations about how angry my mom would be if she knew.

"Your mom is that critical?"

"Yeah, she really is. She's just completely Burg, and I'm not. She wants me to marry some man from the Burg, quit my job, stay home and cook, and raise the perfect 2.5 children who never act up and look perfectly put together all the time," I sighed.

I felt Cal reach over and take my hand and looked up into his very serious eyes. "What will she say about me? I'm not exactly traditional, and I'm definitely not Burg."

"I don't care what she thinks about you, but she'll learn to accept you if she wants to see me," I stated firmly. "My dad, however, will think you're perfect for me."

"Well, at least I'll have one of them. No rest for the weary, right? I'll need to plan Operation Woo Steph's Mom," Cal chuckled.

"About that," I cut in, and Cal's eyes clouded with worry. "I like you, Cal. A lot. It's kind of crazy, actually, given how short of a time we've known each other. And I want everyone to know that I'm taken, and I want you to meet my dad. But I'd kind of like to keep it out of the Burg for a little while, if you don't mind. They all just like to gossip and stir stuff up, and I don't want us to have to deal with that quite yet. I guess I just want to keep us out of the line of fire and enjoy our honeymoon phase." I caught what I'd said and blushed, and Cal started laughing.

"I guarantee you that we won't share our honeymoon, Baby. Hmmm…a marriage proposal and planning the honeymoon all in one day? You're giving me ideas," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What kind of ideas?" I teased.

"Finish your pizza and I'll show you, Baby."

I threw my pizza crust down on the coffee table and turned to face him. "I'm not hungry now...at least not for food."

Cal gulped and looked up at me. "What are you hungry for, Steph?"

"You," I said firmly. I stood up and reached for his hands. He laced his fingers in mine and stood up, pulling me to him as he did. His lips were on mine instantly and I was consumed with my desire for Cal. His hands drifted down to my ass and he picked me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist. I fisted my hands in his hair and keened as his tongue did very creative things to my neck and shoulder. "Bed!" I demanded.

Cal began walking toward my room and I worked his shirt up his gorgeous chest to get access to his skin. He laid me gently in the center of my bed and I pulled his shirt off as I went.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Angel," he growled. "God, I want you."

I reached up and caressed his face and he leaned into my hand. "I'm all yours, Cal. I'm not holding anything back. I want you just as badly as you want me. Please, Sweetheart," I begged.

"Thank fuck," Cal growled. "Now, I'm going to show you how you deserve to be treated." And show me he did!

Cal's lips met mine in a heated kiss that instantly drenched my panties, and I clung to him for dear life. Little did Cal know that even just what we'd done yesterday had blown any experience I'd ever had out of the water.

I slid my hands into the back of Cal's shorts and pulled him into me roughly, loving the feel of his body against mine. He moved his lips back to my neck. He kissed his way down to my stomach and then moved my shirt up as he licked and kissed every inch of my skin. My shirt and bra disappeared like magic and I almost fell apart when his mouth closed around my nipple.

"Oh god, Cal," I moaned. "So damn good!"

"I could do this all day," he sighed as he moved his mouth back down and my breath hitched when he unfastened my shorts. He pulled them off down my legs and I stopped him before he got back on the bed.

"You, too," I insisted. "I want to see all of you."

He nodded and pulled his shorts off and I swear I almost came at seeing all of his gorgeous body at once. He was built like a god.

"See something you like, Angel?" he teased, and I laughed.

"Yes, now get back down here!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

He kissed and caressed his way up my legs and I gasped and shivered when he licked my dripping core. I flung my arms out and grasped at the sheets, trying to find something to ground me, but I wasn't successful. Cal must have sensed my struggle because he brought his head up for a minute.

"Hands above your head and keep them there!" he commanded sharply. As I complied, a fresh gush of moisture pooled between my legs. Being controlled in bed was such a fucking turn on. Of course, the ex, who shall not be named while Cal and I are in the throws of passion, couldn't pull it off. He also couldn't make me cum. Cal, however, didn't have either of those problems.

Cal dove back in with gusto, holding my hips down with one arm while he used the other hand to tease my wet folds. I let out a string of curse words when he slid two thick fingers deep into me and sucked on my clit. I came hard, seeing stars as I reeled from the pleasure. He licked and nibbled on me gently as I came down and then climbed back up my body. I reached for him and he kissed me tenderly.

"Condom?" he asked.

"Nightstand." I hadn't had an occasion to need one, but I still had the unopened box that Mary Lou has given me as a joke after my divorce. Cal leaned over to grab one and I took advantage of the opportunity to kiss and nip at his chest and shoulder. I spread my legs wider as he came back down on top of me, desperate to bring him as close as possible. He ripped the packet open and I moaned as he stroked himself before rolling it on.

"That's so damn hot," I blurted out.

"You can watch anytime you want, Baby," he replied with a wink. "You sure about this?"

"I'll tie you down and ride you like Zorro if you don't get inside me now!" I threatened, and he laughed.

"You're amazing, Angel," he whispered. He lowered himself so our chests were pressed tightly together and kissed me hard and hungry with lots of tongue. I moaned into his kiss and melted completely as he slid into me. He was so deliciously huge, but so tender with me. His hands were caressing everywhere he could reach while he kissed me. I was completely overcome with emotion as he stopped, now fully inside me, and I noticed a stray tear rolling down my cheek. Cal kissed it away and nuzzled into my hair.

"I feel it too, Angel. I feel complete for the first time in my life," he whispered, and I nodded. I felt the exact same way.

We moved together, exploring and loving each other as he thrust deeply into me, and I wasn't even sure where I stopped and he started. It was the most incredible experience of my life.

We came together explosively, swallowing each other's moans and shuddering together. I wrapped my arms tightly around Cal, holding him close to me, and a minute later he rolled to his side and took me with him.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Angel," he whispered.

"I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you, Cal," I giggled softly. I yawned and he reached over and turned off the lamp.

"Sleep, Baby. I've got you," he assured me.

"Mmmm...okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Cal's POV

I woke up Monday morning to the soft beep of my watch. Steph's hot little body was curled around mine and I wanted nothing more than to bury myself inside her again. I knew Steph wasn't a morning person, so I tried to slide out of bed as quietly as possible, despite how badly I just wanted to lay there with her in my arms. Duty called, though, so I took a quick shower, dressed, strapped on my gear, and gathered my things. I stepped into the bedroom for a minute, watching Steph sleep, and then leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

I'd snuck out of many bedrooms in the past, and I wanted to make it very clear that wasn't what I was doing now. I walked into the kitchen and set the coffee maker to brew just before Steph's alarm would go off and then found a piece of paper and left her a note. Then I forced myself out the door, locking up behind me, and headed back toward Trenton. I was in my zone all the way there, being vigilant to watch the area around me, but also thinking about Steph.

I actually agreed with her when it came to not letting the world into our little bubble yet. Some of the guys had seen her briefly, but I wasn't ready to share her with them yet. The last time I'd felt this way about someone, it ended horribly. I'd been head-over-heels, ready-to-give-her-my-last-name in love with a girl named Madison. I'd been shipped out on a mission and came home to find her in bed with someone who I'd once considered a brother – another soldier from my unit. I was crushed and angry at the world and had only kept it together because of Les. He kept me from doing anything I would regret and became my closest friend. I trusted Les with Steph – despite what almost happened at the club Friday night – but I wanted to keep her to myself a little while longer.

I pulled into the garage at 0559 and ran up the stairs to the control room floor. I chucked my bag into my cubicle and sprinted into the morning meeting as the clock struck 0600.

"Cutting it a little close this morning, Cal?" Tank asked with a stern look. Tardiness was not tolerated at RangeMan, and I'd never even come close before.

"I will ensure that I'm earlier going forward, sir," I responded, hoping to take the tension down a notch.

"Very well. Now, let's have the overnight report," Tank barked.

I listened as everyone went through important information from the last 24 hours, doing my best not to think about the gorgeous brunette who I'd left in bed this morning. As the meeting was winding down, Ranger stood at the head of the table.

"I will be working with one of the agencies we contract with the next few weeks locally on a sting operation. Tank is in charge. For all intents and purposes, I'm in the wind. Any questions?" We all sat silently. "Dismissed!"

I got up to walk to the break room for a cup of coffee on my way to my cube. I was scheduled to work on the bond enforcement side this morning, so I plugged the information that Steph had given me on Marty Castello into my computer. Within seconds I had confirmation of the address that Steph had given me for his uncle. I checked my gear and walked over to Les's office.

"Want to go pick up a skip with me?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Hell yeah, I need to get out of here. Who we after?"

"Castello. I got some information this weekend that will lead us right to him," I explained.

"He's been like a ghost. I don't think we'll find him, man," Les said as he followed me out to my company Explorer. I waited until we were buckled inside and pulling out of the garage to reply to him.

"I almost missed picking Steph up for our date Saturday afternoon because of work. We started talking about what I do, and it turns out she knows this guy. She got me the uncle's address and confirmed he was staying there for me. I checked the address out with our systems this morning and it's good," I explained.

Les stared at me in shock, a rare thing for him. "So she's gorgeous, funny, and she's helping you with your job?" Les asked with a smile.

"Affirmative," I replied while I tried to hold back the smile that wanted to break loose.

"Please tell me that your sorry ass was almost late this morning because you spent the rest of the weekend with her," he deadpanned, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't leave her until I had to drive back here this morning," I confessed. Les was the one friend who really knew me and who I trusted completely.

"So…how was your weekend?" he asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"It was perfect. We spent Saturday evening at my house in Point Pleasant, and then I spent last night with her in Newark."

"You doing okay? You haven't really dated since Madison," he asked.

"I'm doing great. What you've seen of her? That's only a tiny part of why she's so amazing, man. She's smart and a little mouthy and…hell, I sound like a damn Hallmark card," I said with a laugh.

"That you do, man," Les teased. "Think she'll stick around for a while?"

"Yeah, I think my girlfriend will stick around for quite some time," I said, laughing when his eyes shot up at that word.

"Good for you! Maybe I can meet her sometime? I mean, I know I met her Friday night, but that was different. Shit man, I still feel bad about that," he apologized.

"It's alright, man. I know you had no idea who she was. Hell, it took me a while to realize it was her. We're good," I reassured him.

We pulled up outside the address Steph had gotten for me then, and we both went into business mode. Marty didn't stand a chance, and we had him cuffed, stuffed, and back in jail before he even knew what happened.

"Tell your woman I said thanks for the intel," Les said as we got back into the Explorer.

"Will do, man."

Steph's POV

I woke to my alarm and the smell of fresh coffee and was confused for a minute. I rolled over and my bed was empty, just as I'd expected it. Cal had reminded me just before I drifted off to sleep that he had to leave early this morning. I could still smell his cologne on my pillow and sheets, and it made me feel warm all over. I walked blearily to the kitchen and smiled when I saw the full pot of coffee. I was such a lucky lady! I snatched up the note in front of the coffee pot and smiled when I read it.

Angel,

Thank you for sharing a perfect weekend with me. I wish I could be here to hold you as you wake up and kiss you good morning. I'll be thinking about you and can't wait until I can see you again. Call or text me when you can.

Cal

Damn, he was good! I was in deep trouble if I was already this far under his spell, but as I thought about it that didn't actually seem like a bad thing. It seemed like I was right where I belong. I poured myself a huge cup of coffee and doctored it up with sugar and creamer and then walked back to my room. I sat the cup down and picked up my phone, thinking about what I wanted to say. I found my last text from Cal and hit reply.

Leave it to you to be able to make me feel like you're here this morning even though you have to be at work. Thank you, sexy. Good luck finding Marty today! I can't wait to see you either. XO-S

I could probably stand here and swoon all morning long, but I needed to get ready for work. I showered and dressed quickly, still blissed out from my weekend with Cal. Once I was ready I poured the rest of the pot of coffee into my thermos and headed out the door to face the day with a spring in my step.

I walked into the office and Emily and Karen were on me instantly.

"You look like you had a very good weekend," Emily teased. "You're glowing and look all relaxed. If I didn't know better I'd say you met someone."

Karen stepped up and handed me a Boston crème and then pushed me down into my chair. "I think you did, didn't you? Spill!" she demanded, and I laughed.

"You guys remember me mentioning the guy who saved me from Morelli at the club and that I saw again at Pino's? I asked, and they both nodded. "Well, I ran into him again Friday night at the club. We ended up grabbing dinner and talking for a few hours, and then I went to the beach with him Saturday afternoon. We stayed at his house in Point Pleasant, and it was just perfect," I gushed.

"Oh my gosh. This is like when I met Patrick!" Emily exclaimed excitedly. "You really like this one, don't you?"

I nodded and smiled, unable to hide my happiness. "I really, really do. I hear that it's best to really like your boyfriend," I let slip purposely, and they both squealed and jumped around.

"What's your guy's name?" Karen asked.

"Cal."

We were hushed by our boss walking into the room to begin our informal morning conference, and I had to pull my mind away from the gorgeous man who I'd spent the weekend with, at least temporarily. I focused on what Mr. Shaw was saying until I saw my phone light up out of the corner of my eye. I looked at it and saw Cal's reply to my earlier text.

We got Castello, thanks to you. Les says to tell you thanks for the intel. Can't wait until I can get those hugs and kisses in person, Angel.

"Are you paying attention, Ms. Plum?" Mr. Shaw barked, and I jumped and nodded.

"Yes, sir," I affirmed.

"Very well. I have a project for you. My office!" he demanded.

I emerged from his office an hour and a half later, trying to figure out what in the world my boss was up to. Something was screwy, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I was thinking through what I knew when I returned to my desk and was surprised to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting in front of my keyboard. I picked the card out of the middle of the flowers and smiled when I read it.

For my beautiful Angel. XO Cal

Swoon. Seriously, this man is good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cal's POV**

Things carried on much the same way for the next two weeks. Steph and I talked multiple times every day and met up as often as possible. We managed to see each other every couple of days; her living an hour away and my job having such odd hours and demands made it a bit difficult. Still, we managed to make time together a priority. I'd been stuck working evenings for the last few days, though, and I was missing her fiercely. We'd still talked several times a day but I hadn't gotten to see her since Sunday. Given that today was Wednesday, I wasn't altogether happy about that.

Les and I were just gearing up for a night on patrol when my phone rang. I tossed him the keys and answered the call, happy to give over control in order to have a few minutes to talk to my girl.

'Hey, Angel," I answered. Les made a whipping motion and I chuckled and shook my head. "How's your day been?"

"Hey, sexy. It's been alright, but I'm really missing a certain boyfriend of mine," she answered happily.

"Oh yeah? I miss you, too," I said softly. I'd never hear the end of this from Les but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Well, I'll be in Trenton tonight for my niece's birthday dinner. If you get a dinner break, I thought I could meet you. I know it won't be long, but I'd love to see you," she rambled. It was so damn cute. She didn't need to beg me; I was dying to have her in my arms again.

"That would be perfect, Steph. I'm working with Les tonight. Mind if he comes along? I'd like for the two of you to feel comfortable around each other."

"Sure, just let me know when and where," she agreed.

"Alright, I've gotta run but I'll see you soon, baby."

"Until then, sexy."

I clipped my phone back on my belt and saw Les looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Yes?" I asked him.

"You're so damn whipped, man," he teased.

"Damn straight. And when we have dinner with her tonight on our break you'll see why," I informed him.

"I'm happy for you. Everything still going well?" he asked.

"Yeah, really well. I wish she didn't live an hour away, but that's not anything we can't get past."

"Are you willing to leave RangeMan and move there if things get serious? I can't imagine commuting would work well with our jobs. Or would she be willing to move here and commute?"

Hell, I hadn't even considered that. "I honestly don't know," I replied, now lost in my thoughts.

"Do you think it could get serious enough that you two would need to make that decision?" he pried further.

"Yeah," I nodded, grateful we were currently patrolling the streets and had some privacy. "I...uhhh...well, I'm going to marry her."

Les pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face me. "You sure about that? It's been three weeks, Cal."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I just knew that first weekend at the beach. I'm not saying it's going to be anytime too soon, but I'm positive she's the one for me," I confessed.

"Does she feel the same way?" he pressed.

"I have no idea but I'll just have to keep wooing her until she does," I chuckled.

Les pulled out into the street and continued our patrol through the streets of Trenton. "Have you taken her home to meet your family yet?"

"No, but Sam's christening is coming up soon. I thought I would invite her," I shared.

"You know they'll have you married off in no time at all," Les chuckled.

"Did you not hear the part about me wanting to marry the woman?" I teased.

"I just hope their enthusiasm doesn't scare her off."

"You and me both, man."

It was a quiet night on the streets with no break-ins. Les and I had to do surveillance on a skip we were running out of time to get after our lunch break and then I was off for two days. I was hoping to get to spend some time with Steph while I was off. I sent Steph a text letting her know we'd be at Shorty's in half an hour for dinner and hoped to God nothing happened that diverted us before then. Fortunately, luck was on my side and we pulled up five minutes early.

I saw Steph's red Miata pulling in right after us and hung back to walk her in. Shorty's wasn't exactly in the best area of town, and the protector in me wanted to make sure my woman was safe. Just call me a caveman. She got out of her car and came running at me full speed. I laughed and held my arms out, catching her as she jumped and flew the last few feet into me. She laid one hell of a kiss on me and then pulled back with a smile.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and I felt complete for the first time since Sunday.

"I missed you, too, Angel," I replied softly. I kissed her again and then sat her down on her feet. I laid a possessive hand on her lower back and ushered her into Shorty's and toward the table Les was sitting at. "Did you already eat dinner or are you hungry?"

"I ate with my family, but you know my appetite," she replied with a laugh. She sat down in the booth and slid over so I could sit next to her. I sat down and slipped my arm around her.

"I do know your appetite well," I chuckled. "Are you picky about toppings?"

She wrinkled her nose and I just had to lean down and kiss it. "No anchovies, but otherwise I'm easy," she replied, and my eyes darkened. "Down, boy!"

I chuckled and turned toward Les who was watching us intently. "I know you already met, but let me make the official introduction. Les, this is my girlfriend, Steph. Steph, Les is one of my closest friends and one of the guys I work with."

"Think we could just forget the whole mess from the club?" Steph asked Les with a blush. "I'm really not normally like that."

"Of course, Steph. Can I ask why you were different than usual that night?" Les asked her. Not many people knew that Les had his degree in psychology. He was always in someone's head.

"God, it's a little embarrassing. I met Cal at the club when he was working and got rid of someone for me. We talked for just a minute and I was kicking myself for not getting his number or giving him mine. Then I saw him again at Pino's and did give him my number. I really thought he was into me, and when he didn't call I just wanted to go out and try to forget him," she confessed.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Angel," I said softly.

"Nope, no more apologizing. We're together now, and that's all that matters," she reassured me.

We ordered a large supreme and drinks and then settled in to wait for our food. "How's your day been so far?" she asked.

"It's been quiet, fortunately. We've been on patrol so far, but we'll be doing surveillance on a skip's house after dinner. He's a high bond and it expires tomorrow," I explained.

"Anyone I might know?" she asked.

"Probably," I chuckled. I didn't want her to feel like I was using her for info on skips because that wasn't the case at all, but I knew she'd be able to help us. "It's Anthony Morelli."

"You should have said something before!" she chided. She pulled her phone out and had a quick hushed conversation and then hung up and turned back to me. "He's staying with his cousin Matteo over on Maple Street. Here's the address. I have it on good authority that he's already two sheets to the wind; he'll probably be passed out before we've finished our pizza."

"You are amazing, Angel!" I exclaimed. "Thank you." I leaned over and kissed her and chuckled when she moaned out loud.

"Damn, can I give you a kiss to show my thanks, too?" Les teased.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed just as Steph spoke, too.

"My kisses are only for Cal."

"You two are good together. And thank you for the tip on Anthony," Les chuckled.

"Anything I can do to help," she assured us both.

Our pizza arrived after that and I laughed as I watched Les squirm uncomfortably because of Steph's moans. I was far from unaffected, but this was poor Les's first experience with Steph's vocal appreciation of her food.

"You okay there, man?" I teased.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Steph apologized.

"No need to apologize, Beautiful," Les assured her. "It's refreshing to be around a woman who enjoys her food. I just have one question." I could see the look in his eyes and I knew damn well what was coming. I gave him a hard look, but he'd known me for so long that it didn't work on him.

"Are you that much fun in bed?" Les asked lecherously.

Steph took it all in stride. "Oh, Les. You'll never get the opportunity to know because I belong to this man next to me. I assure you, though, that I don't hear him complaining."

Les looked at Steph dumbfounded and I laughed out loud. "Damn straight I'm not complaining, Baby."

Les finally snapped out of his shock and shook his head as he chuckled. "You two are perfect for each other. Just make sure I'm invited to the wedding."

I looked over to Steph to see how she would react, but fortunately she was smiling. She leaned over and kissed me and then turned back to Les. "I would assume you'd be standing up with Cal since you're so close," she replied before diving back into her pizza.

I gave Les a very self-satisfied look and went back to my pizza, feeling quite happy with Steph's reaction and how she and Les were getting along.

We quickly finished our dinner since we had a few hours of work left before we could call it a night. I threw some money on the table and helped Steph up after I stood from the table. Les headed toward the truck as I walked Steph to her car.

"Thanks for coming to see me tonight," I said softly as I opened her car door. "It made my night."

"I've missed you," she replied with a blush.

"I've missed you, too."

"So you have a couple of days off after today?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. Can I see you while I'm off?" I really hoped she said yes.

"I would like that very much," she replied with a smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She seemed to be having a conversation with herself, but I just waited her out. Finally she reached out and placed a key in my hand. "You're welcome to come by anytime you want. I don't know what all you have planned for your days off, but if you're not busy and wanted to, I'd love for you to come spend some of it with me."

"You sure you're okay with this?" I asked, holding up her key. I knew she had commitment issues.

"Yeah, I'm positive. If you want to slide into bed next to me tonight, I'll wear something special…" she trailed off with a wicked smile.

"I'll be there, Angel." I leaned down and kissed her hard, trying to make sure she knew how much this all meant to me. I pulled away a minute later and helped her into her car. I leaned down and kissed her one more time and then pulled myself away. "I'll see you shortly, Baby."

"I can't wait, Cal. Stay as long as you want," she replied with a smile.

I shut her door and watched as she pulled out before walking over to the truck. I got in and Les turned toward me.

"You've got one hell of a woman there, Cal. And I'd say you know how she feels about being with you for the long run now, thanks to my comment about the wedding," he chuckled.

"Or maybe thanks to the key to her place she just gave me," I couldn't help but brag. "Let's go catch a bad guy so I can pack a bag and get to Newark. I've got a gorgeous woman keeping the bed warm for me."


	13. Chapter 13

Steph's POV

I had missed Cal fiercely the first part of the week and was so excited when I saw him tonight. Honestly, I would have driven to Trenton just to visit him; my niece's birthday was just a good excuse so I didn't look too attached so quickly. Of course, if his texts and phone calls were any indication, he was missing me just as much. I had to chase Dickie for any show of affection or kindness but Cal constantly makes it a priority to show me that I'm important to him and that he cares about me. That was just one of the millions of things that I loved about Cal. Wait! What?! I can't think about that right now.

I had detoured to the mall earlier today on my way to Trenton to make a stop at Victoria's Secret for something special for tonight. Cal and I had been intimate a couple more times since that first life-changing, earth-shattering time after we came back from the beach, and every time was even more incredible than the time before. And let me tell you, the times before were really damn amazing!

Anyway, I ran into Vicky's to grab something as a treat to Cal. I settled on some deep blue lace cheekies and a matching silk cami that was lined with black lace. I got home after meeting Cal and set about getting all dolled up for my man. I showered, shaved, exfoliated, buffed, waxed, and moisturized every inch of my body. Cal loved my hair down, so I tamed it into looser waves and spritzed on some perfume. It was empowering and made me feel sexy that he thought I was just as beautiful without makeup as I was with, so I just swiped on one coat of mascara and some pink lip gloss and then slipped into my new purchases. I felt confident and desirable, and just anticipating Cal's reaction was making me all kinds of turned on.

A few minutes before Cal should arrive, I turned off the TV and moved to the bedroom. I lit a couple of candles and turned the lights down low, fluffed the pillows, and situated myself in bed to give him a great view when he walked in the room. I didn't have to wait long before I heard his key in the lock and then the door being shut and locked behind him.

"Angel?" he called from the living room.

"I'm in the bedroom, sexy," I answered. God, I couldn't wait to have him in bed next to me.

I heard his heavy boots coming toward me and fluffed my hair once more. "It's so good to be here tonight, baby. I missed you so damn…"

Cal's voice trailed off when he stopped in the door and looked at me. His eyes immediately went dark and I could feel the sexual energy ratchet up.

"I've missed you, too," I said when he just stood there.

Cal finally started moving toward me, dropping his bag on the way. "Damn, I'm one lucky son of a bitch. You look gorgeous, Steph," he said as he approached me. He leaned down and kissed me as I breathed in his unique scent.

"I wanted to do a little something nice for you," I explained.

"This isn't a little something nice. Coming to see me at dinner was a little something nice. This is fucking amazing," he replied with a panty-ruining grin.

"I'm glad you like it. Now ditch the utility belt, boots and whatever other weapons you have strapped on and come let me touch you," I instructed him.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Cal practically growled. He set his utility belt and clutch piece on my dresser and slipped his boots off and then slid in bed next to me. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm damn sure glad," he murmured as his eyes raked over me and he ran his hands down my arms.

"Well, you have been a very good boyfriend," I practically purred.

"Oh yeah?" Cal teased as he kissed from my ear to my shoulder.

"The best I've ever had," I replied seriously. I'm surprised I could talk at all with what his mouth was doing to me though.

"Then I'm doing something right," he mumbled. He moved the straps of my cami down my arms and showered my arms and chest with kisses. I couldn't take it anymore and pulled his shirt up and over his head, forcing him to pause his efforts to kiss every bit of my body for a minute. His lips and tongue were back on me the moment I freed him from his shirt and I was one happy woman. Cal was nothing but thorough in his love making.

I groaned when I saw his gorgeous chest and ran my hands down his beautifully sculpted abs. The man was built like a god. I rolled his nipple between my thumb and finger and smiled as I heard him hiss in pleasure. He had a definite thing for that. He lifted his head and took my lips with his in a searing kiss that had me dripping wet and becoming frantic.

"Patience, baby. I'll take care of you," Cal instructed me, and I might have whined a little.

"But I need you," I argued. This man did crazy things to me.

"Don't make me force you to be patient," he warned me. But damn if I didn't like the sound of that.

"If you think you're man enough then go ahead," I sassed him. So what if I was pulling the tiger's tail intentionally? I know damn good and well I'll like the result.

"You asked for it, Angel," Cal growled. He disappeared into my closet and reappeared a minute later with two scarves in his hands. Before I could blink he had used them to secure my hands to the headboard. "You're completely at my mercy now."

"It's a damn good place to be," I shot back.

Cal dove for my mouth again and tangled his tongue with mine. I swear, that man could make me cum just from kissing me. He settled himself between my hips and I bucked into him in frustration.

"Good things come to those who wait," he teased me.

"As long as I'm the only one you're making cum."

"Damn straight!" he barked. He kissed his way down my neck and worked my cami down my chest and hips until I was lying there in just my cheekies. He licked, nipped, and kissed my chest until I was a writhing mess and then descended down toward the promised land.

When he dipped his tongue into my belly button I moaned, and I wanted to do a happy dance when he finally pulled my panties off. His eyes glazed over and he stared down at me hungrily when I was naked in front of him.

"Holy shit. Just when I think you couldn't get any sexier, you go bare," he said in awe.

"I thought it could be fun," I explained sheepishly.

"I'll make damn sure it's fun," he growled. He lowered his mouth to my dripping core and lapped up my juices, driving me crazy with need. He licked me thoroughly and I came hard as he curled his fingers inside of me and sucked on my clit.

"Please, Cal," I begged as I came down. "Please, I need you inside me." This man made me insane with need.

"As you wish, Angel." He stood up and unbuttoned his pants. My mouth went dry as he lowered them to the floor and I got to see the rest of his perfect body. I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing Cal and getting to be with him.

"Me either, Steph," he said softly. He kissed me before I could reply and untied my hands as he pulled back. "I need to feel you touch me, too," he explained.

I wrapped my arms around him and ran my hands up and down his back, enjoying the feel of his bare skin. Cal went to reach for the nightstand and I stopped him.

"Cal, Sweetheart, you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean...I'm on the pill and I'm clean. I've actually never had sex without a condom," I rambled. "I just thought it would be nice."

Cal looked into my eyes for a minute and then kissed me. "I haven't either, Steph. I've never trusted anyone enough. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Positive," I assured him. "I mean, if you're okay with it."

"I trust you," he replied softly. And just like that, I melted. What had started out as playful, and maybe a bit frantic on my part, turned tender and sweet. I wrapped my arms around Cal's neck and kissed him deeply as he slid into me. He stopped for a moment when he was fully inside me and kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, and then my lips. "I care about you so much." It was a whispered confession that made my heart soar.

"I'm so happy that you do, because I've never cared for anyone like I care for you, Cal," I whispered in response.

He took my lips again and kissed me like I was the most precious thing in the world as he began moving inside of me. Our bodies were pressed close together, touching as much as possible, and our arms were wrapped around each other tightly. This wasn't sex; this was the merging of two people into one soul. I poured my heart into kissing and caressing his body as he moved above me. The last time Cal and I had sex, I had screamed his name as I came. This time as we made love we both went over the edge with whispered affections that I would never forget.

Cal rose up from the bed a few minutes later and blew out the candles and turned off the lamp. Then he slid back in next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you, Angel. That was the most amazing experience of my life," he whispered in the dark as he held me.

"Mmm...every experience with you is amazing but there aren't words to describe tonight," I replied sleepily before drifting off to sleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Cal's POV

I stirred awake slowly Thursday morning just before Steph's alarm went off. She'd blown me away last night when I walked in to see her obviously dressed just for me and waiting for me to join her. Every time with Steph was mind-blowing, and last night was no exception. Knowing that she cares enough to go out of her way to do something special for me gave me hope that she was just as invested in this as I am.

Steph stirred and began to stretch so I pulled her even closer and kissed her awake. I already knew she hated hearing her alarm in the morning, so I was hoping to give her a more peaceful start to her day. I reached over to turn it off and then turned back toward her.

"Mmm…morning, sexy," she mumbled sleepily.

"Morning, Angel. How'd you sleep?"

"Always perfect with you next to me. I could get used to this; I'd like to wake up this way every morning," she replied softly, her eyes still closed. I guess she was still sleepy enough that her filter wasn't working yet this morning. Being sleepy was like truth serum for her.

"I'll happily sleep next to you anytime our schedules let us," I assured her. Hell, I'd probably sleep next to her even when it was horribly inconvenient just to have her close.

"Stupid jobs in different cities!" she whined, and I chuckled.

"I agree, Baby, but you need to get out of bed and in the shower if you're not going to be late to work," I informed her.

"But…I want to spend more time with you," she objected as she burrowed further into me.

"How about I go grab donuts and coffee while you shower?" I offered. "And I brought stuff to stay here until I have to be back at work Saturday evening, so I'll be here when you get off work. I thought I might cook dinner for you tonight."

That must have been the right thing to say because she leaned up and kissed me and then rolled out of bed. "Make them Boston creams, please?" She was beaming and looked gorgeous.

"Of course," I chuckled. I stood up and kissed her on the forehead and then sent her off to the shower while I slid on some athletic shorts and a shirt. I drove a few blocks to the nearest donut shop and grabbed breakfast for us both and then headed back to Steph's apartment. I walked in just as she got out of the shower and had to force myself not to take her back to bed. That would have to wait until after dinner.

I brought our coffee and donuts into the bedroom and sat on the bed watching Steph as she dressed in a business suit that definitely emphasized how beautiful she is and worked on her hair and makeup. She was running a bit behind, so I walked over to where she was working and fed her bites of donut as she used more makeup products than I could dream up reasons to use. I don't get it – she's gorgeous without any makeup at all, but this is Jersey and Jersey girls are known for lots of makeup and teased hair.

"You're the sweetest," she mumbled around donut after I fed her another bite while she was using some medieval torture device on her eyelashes.

"What would you do without me here this morning?" I teased.

"I would have gone to sleep earlier and gotten up earlier," she sassed back. "Thank goodness you were here to save me from that horrible fate."

I barked out a laugh and wiped a smudge of chocolate from her face. "You want to take your coffee with you?" I asked her.

"Yes, please."

I headed off to the kitchen to find a travel mug and finished pouring her coffee in just as she stepped out of the bedroom ready for the day. She looked amazing. Her skirt was professional but definitely showed her beautiful figure. The suit jacket emphasized the curves that I love so much. The charcoal color of the suit was gorgeous on her, and the pop of ice blue from her camisole made her eyes pop. She was wearing black heels that made her legs look a mile long and made me wonder if she needed a bodyguard at work to keep the men from hitting on her. I know for sure she'd disrupt the entire office and cause an all-out battle for her attention if she ever set foot in my office looking like this.

"You look gorgeous," I said before I leaned down to give her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and smiled up at me.

"Thanks, Cal. I'll probably have a busy day today but feel free to text anytime you're able," she replied. "I should be home around six o'clock."

"I'll hang around here today and have dinner ready when you get home if that's alright with you. Any requests?"

"Just you," she answered with a smile.

"You've got me until I have to leave Saturday for work," I assured her. "Les has a place just outside of Trenton that I sometimes stay at on my days off. You could come spend the weekend with me there if you wanted," I offered. What can I say? I just can't get enough of her.

"You don't think you'll be tired of me by then?" she teased.

"Never. Now, you'd better get out of here." If she didn't leave soon, I was going to take her back to bed and make her forget all about work.

"Fine, fine. Geez, I give you a key and you think you can kick me out of my own house!" she joked.

"You can always take the key back," I shot back.

She looked at me for a minute and then stood on her tip toes and kissed me. "Keep it, even after you go back to Trenton on Saturday. Nothing would make me happier than coming home and finding you here waiting for me."

"You may find me here waiting every chance I get," I warned her.

"Perfect." And then she kissed me again and walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Ranger's POV

I'd been following paper trails and wire transfers for the last two weeks. I'd interviewed dozens of anonymous sources and informants and we had everything we needed to take these scumbags down. I was leading the multi-agency bust on E.E. Martin today, and then I could get back to running my business.

I slipped on my FBI windbreaker and checked my weapons once again before taking the stairs to the parking lot and getting in my truck. I had briefed everyone on the plan to go in, arrest the suspects, and secure evidence and felt confident that everything would go well. Then I would need to try to get a read on some employees that might have some knowledge of what was going on without actually being involved and conduct interviews with anyone who we suspected to have information.

I pulled into our rally point a few buildings down from the one we would be raiding this morning and pulled on all of my SWAT gear. Everyone was assembled in their assigned teams and we were ready. I gave the signal and we moved in just as planned. The players in the money laundering scheme were all quickly taken into custody while another team searched their offices and yet another gathered the remaining employees into their largest conference room. We had a dozen agents who would conduct quick interviews with the staff in order to determine whether or not I needed to interview them for potential information regarding their employer's illegal activities.

I was sitting in an empty conference room waiting for a sit rep on the remaining employees when one of my point men walked in and sat across from me.

"We've evaluated them all, sir. All but one seemed completely shocked by the bust and we don't think they have any information of interest to us. The last one, though – you're going to want to talk to her," Agent Watkins explained.

"What's her name? I want to see her employee file and a background check first," I instructed him.

"Already on it. They should be here in the next ten minutes. And her name is Stephanie Plum," he answered.

"Very well. In the meantime, make sure she's comfortable and see to it that she's offered something to eat and drink. It may take me some time to go through her information, depending on what's there, and we need to make sure she's still feeling friendly by the time I'm ready to talk to her," I ordered. Sure, I could scare her into giving me information, but since it was a woman, I thought it might work better to work that famous Manoso charm to get her talking. Her file arrived a few minutes later and I began to familiarize myself with one Stephanie Michelle Plum.

Steph's POV

I knew it! I freaking knew that something was going on around here. I'd followed some trails, gathered info and put in a call to the New Jersey Ethics Hotline after I left work yesterday. Everything happened so quickly this morning that I was kind of in shock, but after being questioned by several people to try to "get a read on my knowledge of the alleged illegal activity of my employer" I was taken to an empty room. I was okay at first, but as time stretched on and I was questioned by more people, I started losing my patience. My two Boston creams were long gone, and I was hungry and cranky. I lost it when Agent Watkins walked back in the room.

"When the hell are you going to let me out of here?" I demanded. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and no one will tell me why I can't leave! Everyone else is gone."

Agent Watkins at least had the good sense to look apologetic as he handed me a Coke. I popped the top and took a long sip of the sugary, cold liquid.

"My apologies, Ms. Plum. We have one more person who needs to speak with you before we can allow you to leave," he explained. "He won't be with you for a bit longer, but I wanted to send someone out to get you some lunch from the deli next door. What would you like?"

Well, this was at least progress. "A large meatball sub on Italian bread, pasta salad, another Coke, and a brownie. If you'll walk me to go get my purse I'll give you cash," I offered.

"That's not necessary," he assured me. Dammit. I really wanted my phone and I needed to go to the ladies' room.

"Can I go to the ladies' room and get my phone?" I asked.

"I can have a female agent escort you to the ladies' room," he agreed. "I'll need to talk to my superior about your phone."

"Thanks," I replied with a sigh. At least I could go to the restroom.

A kind looking woman who introduced herself as Agent Bates came in and escorted me to the ladies room. After ensuring there was nothing lurking in there and that I didn't have anything with me, she stood outside the door and mercifully allowed me private use of the restroom. When I emerged a few minutes later she escorted me back to the conference room where my purse and lunch were waiting for me.

"You can have your phone, but only if you consent to me checking it first. You also need to know that any communications you make on it until you're released could potentially be monitored. If you can agree to those terms, then you can have it," Agent Bates explained.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine," I agreed begrudgingly. I dug my phone out of my purse, unlocked it, and put it in her hand and then turned my attention to my lunch. Might as well eat while she's invading my privacy. By the time I was finished, she seemed satisfied with whatever she had or hadn't found on my phone and set it down next to me.

"Any idea how much longer this will be?" I asked. It was already pushing 3:00 in the afternoon.

"Captain Manoso will be in to speak with you soon," she offered.

I picked up my phone and sent off a text to Cal telling him that I really missed him and needed a hug badly and then scrolled Facebook and played Tetris. Cal sent me a text back and assured me that hugs, wine, and dinner would be waiting for me when I got home. I might have swooned a little at the thought of home being more about him being there than about the actual location. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone walk in. I looked up to see a tall, well-built Latino man standing there looking at me assessingly. Two could play that game. My dad had taught me a thing or two.

He looked to be around 5'11" and 220 pounds of muscle. It was obvious by the way he carried himself that he thought he was God's gift to women, but I much preferred Cal's looks to his. He was trying way too hard to look trustworthy, probably in an attempt to make me feel comfortable with talking to him. I could tell instantly that he was going to underestimate me. This could be fun.

"Ms. Plum, I'm Captain Manoso. I apologize for keeping you waiting," he said as he sat down looking smug and self-assured.

"Captain Manoso, is it? Please, call me Steph. And you and I both know that you could have been in here to talk with me anytime you wanted, so let's cut the crap and get down to business. I have other places to be," I informed him.

He sat back and looked at me for a minute and then smiled. "Fine then, Steph. You can call me Carlos. Do you have any idea why we've asked you to stay here this afternoon?" he asked.

I snorted out a laugh and shifted in my chair. "I don't believe I've been asked to do much of anything, but yes, I do believe I know why I've been detained here this afternoon."

He raised one eyebrow at me and gave me a cocky look. "Then do tell, Babe."

"I'm certain that I told you that you could call me Steph, not Babe. If you can't handle that then we can go back to Ms. Plum," I snapped. "As for why we're here, I'm going to assume it has to do with the reason why I called the state business ethics hotline yesterday." His eyebrows shot up more and I instantly knew that was new information for him. He fired off a text and then sat his phone back down. He softened his facial expressions and body language, probably in an attempt to get me to relax, and sat forward in his chair.

"And why's that, Steph?" he asked.

"Because I had evidence that my employer was involved in money laundering, most likely with ties to the mob."

"Explain!" he barked.

"And I think you need to talk to me like a person instead of ordering me around. Let me just take a wild guess here - enlisted young, found out you were good at the military life, got accepted into Special Forces - maybe Rangers or SEALs, did your time, and now you contract with all the alphabet agencies? Maybe still run a few missions?" I could tell by the look on his face that I read him well. "Well, let me give you a hint, Captain Manoso. I'm not one of your men, and if you want to know what I know, then you're going to need to speak to me with some respect instead of barking out orders."

Ranger's POV

Stephanie Plum was intriguing. She was beautiful and had an amazing body I wouldn't mind spending time exploring, but right now I was more focused on the fact that she thinks her company has ties to the mob. We haven't uncovered any information that would lead us to believe that to be true. I also knew I was going to have to appear repentant and backtrack a little in order to get her cooperation. I tried to relax my posture and body language in order to diffuse the situation.

"My apologies, Steph. Let's try to start over, please. Could you please tell me what information you have regarding your employer's activities?" I never said please, but desperate times called for adapting.

"I'm glad you asked, Captain Manoso," she began. "My boss called me in his office two weeks ago to work on a project. My instincts told me that something fishy was going on so I started digging around and paying more attention to things going on around the office. I was able to get through a couple of firewalls and found what I was looking for." I was very impressed. Nothing in her file would lead me to believe she had these skills and instincts.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Can we walk to my desk so I can get a flash drive for you?"

"Lead the way," I agreed. We stood and I placed my hand on the small of her back to lead her from the room, but she quickly stepped away a bit and walked faster. We arrived at a desk and she unlocked it and then got in a mint tin. She pulled out a flash drive and then grabbed her laptop from her docking station. I followed her back to the conference room and waited quietly as she booted up her computer and opened the files she had collected.

"I found that our invoices for lingerie that we purchase were being paid to a third party, and the checks were being cut for amounts significantly higher than the invoice totals. It took some looking, but I finally found documentation linking that third party to the mob. They were cutting a second check to the vendor and pocketing the additional amount. I kept digging and found that our CEO has been in bed with the daughter of the head of the family and trying to gain permission to marry her. I suspect this is his attempt to get approval."

She slid the laptop over to me and I clicked through the files. I don't surprise easily, but she managed to do it. Everything she had just told me was all laid out here in black and white. How had we missed this?

"How did you find the info on the mob? We hadn't come across anything that led us in that direction," I asked in awe.

"Just researching on the computer isn't enough; you need to know people and read them well. Can I leave soon?"

"Sure. I'll need to hold onto this flash drive. Do you have any other copies of the information?" I asked her.

"No, that's the only one," she replied.

"Good. I may have to call you in if I have additional questions. In fact, we could talk tonight over dinner if you're available," I proposed. She was sexy as fuck, smart, and incredibly talented. Maybe after dinner tonight I could talk her into spending the night at my place in a couple of weeks after we wrapped the investigation up.

"I'm not. Available, that is," she answered quickly.

"It is last minute. How about tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I'm very much taken," she replied. "I'm sure you can find my phone number if you have any additional questions."

"Of course. It was a pleasure meeting you, Steph," I replied, still a bit in shock that she'd turned me down. That never happened - young, old, married, single, engaged, dating - they all wanted me.

"Guess I have to find a new job now, huh?" she wondered out loud.

"That's a pretty safe bet," I chuckled. "I'm sure someone with your skills won't have a problem, though."

"Let's hope." And then she was gone. I'd make damn sure that I talked to her again, though. It wouldn't take much to wear her down and get her in my bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Cal's POV

I spent the day relaxing while Steph was at work. After a morning run and shower, I went to my sister's for lunch and spent some time with my niece and nephew. Victoria is three years younger than me, and we've always been close. Her husband, Brad, travels extensively for business, so I spend a lot of time with her and the kids when I'm not at work.

She had interrogated me endlessly about Steph, wanting to know everything about her. Thank God I'd run into her again and we were together; I would be in a world of hurt if I had to explain that I had told them that I met someone to get them off my back. Instead, she had needled me until she knew almost as much about Steph as I do. She made me promise that I would bring her to Sam's christening and then to lunch with the family after. I am anxious to see how Steph gets along with my family; I think they will love her as much as I do. Whoa, wait! Love?! Well, it certainly feels like it.

I left Victoria's when she put the kids down for their afternoon nap and headed off to the grocery store to grab things for dinner. It seemed from Steph's text that she was having a rough day at work and I instantly knew that I wanted to do anything I could to make her day better when she got home. She told me while we were at Point Pleasant that her favorite guilty pleasure was sausage alfredo, so I grabbed all of the necessary ingredients for that along with a bottle of wine and a cheesecake for dessert.

I decided that Steph needed some romance as well, so I searched the closets until I found a tablecloth. After setting the table and placing some candles around the bedroom for later, I began on dinner, trying to time it just right so that it would be ready a few minutes after she got home. I was surprised when she walked through the door with a box and gave her a questioning look.

"It's a long story. Let me change and then I'll tell you all about my day?" she asked.

"Of course," I agreed. She looked like she'd had a shit day.

"But first…" she trailed off. She walked into my arms and wrapped herself around me, almost as though she was gathering strength and peace from being close to me. I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

I'm sorry you had a rough day, Angel. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"You are," she assured me. "I just need a minute to center myself and then I'll be good."

I held her tightly until her body relaxed and she let out a deep breath. She pulled herself back and reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me, lingering a moment with her lips pressed against mine.

"Thank you, Cal," she whispered.

"Anything for you, Baby. I'm glad I'm here. Now, go change and I'll have dinner and wine on the table when you get back."

"She headed off toward her bedroom and I plated up our dinner and poured the wine. She emerged a few minutes later in yoga pants and a t-shirt and looking much more relaxed. I pulled out her chair and helped her into it and then placed her wine in her hand.

"Go ahead and relax," I told her. She looked like she still needed a few minutes, and I had all the time in the world for her.

Steph picked up her glass of wine and took a few sips and then took a bite of her pasta. "This is amazing, Cal. Thank you," she said after her first bite. "There was a bust at work today. I had a meeting with my boss right after our weekend at the beach that made me think things weren't on the up-and-up. I started digging and found out that the bosses were laundering money and in bed with the mob."

My spine stiffened at hearing this and I took a deep breath. The mob was bad news. "Who knows that you found that information?" I asked, quickly trying to decide if she was in danger.

"Just the guy who led the bust today; his windbreaker said FBI. He's the only one who I've spoken to, and I get the feeling he's trustworthy. I was detained all afternoon until I could give him all of the information that I had. It was a long, crappy day," she replied between bites of her food.

The tension in my body decreased and I nodded at her. "I'm so sorry that you had to deal with that, Angel. What does this mean for you?" I asked.

"It means that I'm officially unemployed," she said with a frown. "Guess I'll start looking for a new job tomorrow. Thankfully, I have a nice savings so I don't have to stress too much."

"Do you have any idea what you want to do?"

_"I know that I want to make a change," she replied immediately. "I think I may see_ if my dad can meet me for lunch tomorrow and see if he has any suggestions."

"That sounds like a good idea," I encouraged her.

"Would you go with me? I know it's soon, but I'd like for you to meet him. I think you two will have a lot in common and get along well," she asked, and I'd never felt more excited to have lunch in my life. This meant she was really letting me in if she wanted me to meet her dad.

"I would love to. Thank you for inviting me," I answered quickly, before she could change her mind.

"Perfect. Guess we can just relax until time to head to Trenton tomorrow."

"You still okay with spending the weekend with me?" I asked. I was already growing quite accustomed to spending time with her.

"Yeah, nowhere else I want to be," she assured me.

"I'm so glad, Angel.


	17. Chapter 17

Frank's POV

I took a break from my regular cab routes today to meet my Pumpkin for lunch. Steph is my youngest daughter, and she's always been the apple of my eye. Don't get me wrong – I love her older sister Valerie – but Steph and I always had a special relationship. Helen and Valerie are two peas in a pod; my Pumpkin is her own person. That's why she and I have always gotten along so well.

Steph told me that she was bringing a young man with her to lunch today, and the father in me wasn't sure what to think about that. My wife has a habit of trying to force men on Steph, and they're never her type. She doesn't need a typical Burg man; she needs someone who will challenge her and help her to fly. I never did like her first husband, but I didn't say anything because I thought she was happy. I won't make that mistake again. Any man who wants to date my Pumpkin needs to meet my standards, and they're damn high.

I pulled into the parking lot at the diner on Main and saw Steph's car was already sitting there. I parked the cab and walked in to find her sitting in the back booth next to a large man with blonde hair and a tattoo on his forehead. Definitely not Burg. Steph stood up when I approached the booth and I wrapped her in my arms, holding on a little longer than usual. I hadn't gotten to spend much time with her lately.

I took advantage of the opportunity to assess the young man with her while I was hugging her. He was tall at probably 6'6" and in good shape. I knew without asking that he was likely military, probably even Special Forces. That might just work. He stood up as I released Steph and dropped my arm around her.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Cal Holmes. He and I met a few weeks ago and are seeing each other. Cal, this is my dad, Frank Plum."

Cal made eye contact and gave me a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Plum. Steph has told me so much about you," he said as he shook my hand.

"Please, call me Frank. It's nice to meet you as well. Shall we sit?" I asked.

Cal slid back into the booth with his back to the wall and Steph slid in next to him. It wasn't my preference, but I took my seat across from them. I would just have to trust that Cal was watching my back as well as his own. We placed our orders and then I turned my attention to Steph.

"It's good to see you, Pumpkin. How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been mostly good. Happy, really," she said as she blushed and looked up at Cal. Interesting. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to his side. It would appear that they were fairly serious based on their interactions.

"I'm glad, Pumpkin. How's work?" I inquired. At this her face fell and she frowned.

"I lost my job yesterday. The company was shut down for money laundering and being in bed with the mob. The bust happened while I was at work. Now I need to find something else," she explained.

"I'm so sorry, Steph. Do you know what you want to do?" I know that she has a great number of marketable skills.

"I'm not really sure. I would like something a bit more exciting than sales or being in an office forty hours a week," she answered.

"Are you interested in using your training?" Cal raised an eyebrow in question and I held in my chuckle. She always hated that I could do that and she couldn't.

"Do you think I could?" she asked uncertainly. I hate that she doesn't have more confidence.

"Absolutely. Your cousin is looking for a bond enforcement agent."

Cal's whole face showed surprise at that. "Who's your cousin, Angel?" he asked.

She wrinkled up her nose and frowned. "Vinnie Plum, but I try not to claim him."

"It's a small world. We do his high-risk and violent bonds," Cal answered.

"That must mean you work for Rangeman," I observed aloud. The men who work there are good, honorable men.

"Yes, sir. I hired on there when I retired from the SEALs."

"I was a Ranger myself," I let him know.

"Thank you for paving the way for men like myself, sir."

I nodded to Cal and then turned my attention back to Steph; I never was very comfortable with being recognized for my service. "Would you like me to talk to Vinnie?" I asked her. He's a weasel, but I would do it for my baby girl.

"You know, I think I might like that," she answered brightly.

"Take your time and think about it. You don't have to rush yourself," I assured her just as our food was delivered. We dug into our burgers and then I had a thought. "Will you stay in Newark or try to move back to Trenton?"

Cal stopped eating and looked at her intently. He was obviously very interested in her answer. I know Rangeman is headquartered here in Trenton and doesn't have a branch in Newark, so I could only assume he lived near Trenton.

Steph looked up at Cal and leaned into him. "I think Trenton might be a good thing, depending on where I find work," she said while looking at him carefully. The look on his face told me a lot about his feelings for my Pumpkin. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I want to be closer to my dad and grandma, and also to you," she replied with a blush. I need to find out just how serious they are, but from the way it looks I would say they're very good for each other.

He whispered something in her ear and then kissed her again before we all turned our attention back to our food.

"So tell me about yourself, Cal," I said between bites. I needed to know more.

"I'm a Security Specialist at Rangeman here in Trenton. My entire family is near Trenton and I'm very close to them. I have one sister and a niece and nephew who I see as often as possible," he shared.

"You still involved with the military?" I asked him. I suspected as much by his mannerisms and demeanor that he was, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Yes, sir. I run missions from time-to-time. I am under contract to run one more mission and then it's up for renewal. I don't intend to sign again."

"Why's that?" I pressed.

"I would like a chance to settle down and build a life with someone special," he said quietly.

"It's very commendable that you aren't renewing your contract then. I still ran some missions when my oldest daughter was born. Thankfully, I was fully retired before we had Steph," I told Cal.

We finished our lunches with easy conversation and Cal insisted on treating us by picking up the check. Steph walked toward the restroom and I turned toward Cal.

"You will be good to my Pumpkin, won't you?" I asked him seriously.

"Absolutely, sir. Your daughter is an amazing woman, and I will do everything in my power to encourage her to follow her dreams and see to it that she's happy."

"She needs someone to help her fly and love her for who she is. I'm very good at reading people, and I know you care deeply about her. I believe that you can be that man, son." I reached out my hand and he shook it again.

"Thank you, Frank. I intend to be hers for as long as she'll have me, and I hope that will be a very long time," Cal answered.

"I have a feeling that it will be," I replied just as Steph walked back out. I hugged her and kissed her cheek and then threaded her arm through mine.

"Why don't you walk your old man out to the cab?" I asked her, letting her and Cal know that I wanted a moment alone with her.

"Of course, Daddy," she responded.

"It was nice meeting you, Cal. I hope to see you again soon," I told him.

"It was nice meeting you as well, sir."

Cal walked toward his vehicle and I steered Steph toward mine. "Are you happy, Pumpkin?" I asked her when we were alone.

"Very much so," she answered quickly.

"I like him. I look forward to getting to know him better, but I think he's an excellent partner for you. Make sure you bring him with you the next time you come for dinner; it will be good to have some more testosterone in the house. It will also be fun to see how Helen responds to his tattoo and the fact that he's definitely not from the Burg," I chuckled.

"Absolutely. Thank you, Daddy."

"Of course. Let me know if you want me to talk to Vinnie. Love you, Pumpkin."


	18. Chapter 18

Steph's POV

"Do I look okay?" I asked nervously. We were about to leave for Cal's niece's christening, and I was a bundle of nerves. I was excited to meet his family, but I was also anxious to make a good impression. Cal had become so important to me, and I don't know what I would do if his family didn't approve.

"You look gorgeous, and my family is going to love you because you're amazing, and also because I care about you so much and you made me incredibly happy," Cal assured me.

Way to make a girl melt. I walked over to him and kissed him soundly, lipstick be damned. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close the minute our lips touched and I swear my knees buckled.

"Wow," I whispered when we pulled apart. The things this man does to me. I laughed when I opened my eyes and saw my pink lipstick on him. After a quick clean-up for him and reapplication for me we headed out for the short drive to the church.

The family was abuzz with activity when we arrived, but they all stopped their conversation and turned toward us when we walked into the church. I only had a moment to get nervous before a woman flew across the church and hugged me for all she was worth.

"Oh, you must be Stephanie! Cal has told us so much about you, and we've all just been dying to meet you! I'm Cal's mom, Carol." She pulled back and held me at arm's length and I swear she couldn't have smiled any bigger if she tried. "You're even more beautiful than my Cal described you, and that's saying something!"

I blushed and leaned into Cal. "Thank you, Mrs. Holmes. It's so nice to meet you all today," I answered, gesturing toward the crowd that was watching with rapt attention.

"None of that Mrs. Holmes business. You're family here, so first names are a must."

And just like that, my nerves were gone and I was swept up in a tide of introductions and conversations and hugs. I was talking to Cal's sister, Victoria, when her son suddenly had to go to the restroom.

"Here, can you take her for a minute, please?" she asked quickly as she transferred Sam into my arms and followed Eli down the hall. I didn't know what to do with this little baby in my arms for a minute, but then she smiled at me and her chubby little baby hand patted my arm and I was in love. She had big blue eyes that reminded me of Cal's and wispy blonde hair, and I'm pretty sure my ovaries twitched when she cooed at me.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing ever?" I cooed back to her. I rubbed my pinky down her cheek and inhaled her sweet scent. I, Stephanie Plum, was holding a baby and actually enjoying it! She reached up and grabbed my finger, waving our joined hands around.

"You're quite the natural there, Steph," Carol said as she approached Sam and me.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," I quickly corrected here. "Sam's just an easy baby, I think. Or maybe we just understand each other."

"Do you want children?" she asked me casually just as Cal walked up to us.

"Mom, no quizzing Steph. I don't want you scaring her off," Cal chastised his mom. "Now, I think I saw Father Young looking for you."

"Excuse me, please," she said with a blush before she hurried off in search of the priest.

Cal wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "You okay with Sam?" he asked. "I know you're not so sure about babies."

Sam whined and I shifted her to my shoulder and began rubbing her back. "Yeah, we're good," I assured him. "She's making me reconsider my stance."

"Is that so?" Cal asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I was nervous when your sister handed her to me, but then it was like it just clicked and I feel really comfortable," I explained.

"So you're not necessarily ruling out the possibility of kids in the future?" he pressed.

I leaned over and kissed his shoulder and shook my head. "No, definitely not ruling it out. I think that with the right man – if we were a team rather than me being the stay-at-home mom responsible for cooking and cleaning and raising the kids – it might be nice."

"You know, I'm an excellent team player," Cal teased with a smile.

"Noted, Mr. Holmes," I replied with a laugh. And you know what? I could see it, and it didn't scare me at all.

I was jarred from my thoughts as we were all called to our spaces for the service to begin. I sat between Cal and his mom until time for him to do his part as godfather. I got a little misty-eyed watching him with Sam and Carol just smiled at me and patted my knee.

"He feels the same way," she whispered to me, and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I'd been happier in the month Cal and I had been together than in my entire relationship with Dickie.

We all stood around talking after the christening and I looked down when I felt Eli tugging at my hand.

"Aunt Steph?" he asked. I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I looked up at Cal questioningly. He bent down to Eli and tickled his belly.

"Not quite yet, little guy, but maybe someday soon if your Uncle Cal is really lucky. How about we stick with Steph for now?" Cal asked Eli. If we weren't in the middle of a church I would kiss him right now. I might just be able to wait until we made it outside before expressing my excitement over his statement.

"Okay!" Eli chirped. "Steph, can I go with you and Uncle Cal to lunch?" he asked.

"Oh, Uncle Cal and I don't have your car seat in his car. We'll take you to lunch and the playground sometime soon, though. Sound good?" I asked.

"I love the playground! Yes!" he exclaimed. He ran over to Victoria to tell her all about his impending trip to lunch and the playground with Uncle Cal and I laughed at his enthusiasm.

The family all split apart to their vehicles so we could meet for lunch at Rossini's. The moment Cal and I were in the car, I turned and pulled him to me, kissing him fiercely. I pulled back a minute later when breathing became an issue and smiled at Cal.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining!" he asked with a smile.

"Someday soon. I like that," I replied softly.

"Someday soon, baby," he echoed.


	19. Chapter 19

Cal's POV

"I'll meet you guys in the garage in five!" I yelled to the guys as the clock changed to 1500 and my shift was over. It was Wednesday, the last day of my work week. But more importantly than that, today was the day that Steph was moving to Trenton. Les, Junior, Woody, and I were going to take our personal trucks and a U-Haul to move all of her furniture and personal belongings to the house she had rented just a couple of miles from RangeMan HQ.

After looking for a job in Newark for a month, Steph decided that Trenton's proximity to me made it preferable to her current situation. She surprised me after my shift one day and took me to the house she was looking at. Much to my relief, it was in a good area and already had one of our security systems installed. The plan was for her to continue her job search in this area after moving.

I changed clothes quickly, grabbed the weekend bag I'd packed this morning, and met the guys in the garage a few minutes later. I hopped in Santos' truck so he could drop me off at U-Haul to pick up the rental.

"Thanks for dropping me off, man. And for helping to move Steph," I said as I buckled my seatbelt.

"No problem. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see you moving in with a woman," he teased, and I slugged him in the arm.

"I'm not moving in. I still have my apartment on four," I reminded him.

"For now," he conceded. "But I don't think you will for long. And I'm not sure you'll ever set foot in it other than right before or after work."

"We're not rushing anything," I insisted. "It's only been a couple of months." Truth be told, I knew without a doubt she was the woman for me. I also knew she'd been burned before and so I didn't want to push her to move more quickly than she was comfortable.

"Maybe so, but you can't tell me that you're not whipped," he joked.

"Hell yeah, I am. You're just jealous that I saw her before you left the club with her," I shot back.

"Hooah!"

Les pulled up in front of U-Haul and I sprinted inside to get the truck and get on the road. A few hours later all of Steph's earthly belongings were neatly sorted into the appropriate rooms in her new home, and we were finally, mercifully alone. I pulled Steph to me and kissed her soundly.

"I can see you as often as I want now," I said softly as I held her. She seemed to have this power to calm me and make me feel more at peace.

"That better be often, mister!" she warned me.

"I was thinking every single day," I chuckled.

"That's a good start," she shot back. "Now...what should we unpack first?" she asked as her eyes swept around the room.

"What box are the bed sheets in?" I asked with a wink.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she giggled.

I looked around the room and saw the box marked "Bedroom Linens" and smiled. I had gone to great lengths to make sure everything was appropriately labeled, despite Steph's unorganized packing methods.

"Why don't you go pick up Pino's for us?" I asked. She looked at me questioningly, and I shrugged. "Please? I just want to do something nice."

Her face broke into a smile and she nodded. "Alright, you win this time," she conceded.

I tucked a couple of twenties into her back pocket and kissed her. "Thank you. And don't argue – I want to buy dinner for your first night in your new home," I insisted. Woman was stubborn as hell when it came to being taken care of.

"Fine, but you're pushing your luck," she finally agreed.

I heard the front door close two minutes later and jumped into action. I retrieved Steph's favorite sheets and duvet out of the linens box and made the bed and then plugged in the lamps and straightened the nightstands. Then I spread a blanket out on the floor for a picnic dinner and grabbed some candles from another box and spread them throughout the room. Next came plates, napkins, cheesecake I'd stashed in the fridge without Steph seeing, and a couple of beers because we were anything but fancy. I spent the rest of the remaining time before Steph got back further straightening and unpacking her bedroom and smiled when I heard the front door. I dimmed the lights in her bedroom and smiled when I heard her gasp.

"Wow…you…what's this?" she finally landed on.

I took the pizza from her hands and sat it down on the blanket I'd spread for dinner. "Just wanted to make tonight special for us," I told her. I sat down on the floor and pulled her down next to me and then kissed her soundly.

"You make everything special," she whispered when we pulled apart.

"Good, because you deserve it," I informed her. I grabbed our plates and served up some pizza and then offered a toast over our beers.

"To your new home, your job hunt, and to many, many more nights like this in our future," I offered.

"To us!" she added, and we clinked our beers. We each took a sip and then dug into our pizza.

By the time we'd finished dinner we were both exhausted and ready for bed. We crawled into the bed and met in the middle, where she curled into my arms and sighed happily.

"This is perfect," she whispered with a yawn. "Or almost perfect, at least."

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm. The only thing that would make it better is christening my new bedroom," she answered.

"Say no more."

I took my time and relished every inch of her body. Most of the time our passion was hot and frantic, but tonight it was quiet and tender. When she finally fell asleep on my chest, her body spent and boneless, I laid awake holding her. These nights right here – they were what I wanted for my future.

I finally drifted off to sleep only to be woken by my phone a few hours later. "Yo!" I answered, my eyes not even open. Steph was a heavy sleeper and didn't even stir. I listened to the voice on the line and scrubbed my free hand over my face. This was it - the call I knew was coming, but hoped wouldn't.

"When?" I asked. I glanced at the clock and did some quick math; I had six hours. "Affirmative."

I hung up the phone and looked over at the woman sleeping on me. I had warned her that this could happen, but that didn't make it any easier. I rubbed her back and began kissing her face and shoulder. She slowly stirred and opened her gorgeous baby blues.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

"I need you to wake up, Baby. It's important," I told her. She instantly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Sort of," I replied, unsure of how to answer that. "I just got the call and I leave at 0800."

She nodded and crawled into my lap. "Okay, I'll miss you but I know you have to go," she said bravely. "Do you need to sleep?"

"No, I need to be with you," I assured her. I could sleep after my pickup.

"That's what I need, too," she whispered. We didn't need words as we made love until I had to leave. I wanted so badly to tell her that I love her, but I didn't want to scare her and then leave. Instead I tucked her into bed and kissed her thoroughly, intent on remembering her just like this.

"It shouldn't be more than a month at the most. Les will get updates about my mission and will tell you if anything goes wrong. Call him or my family if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded and blinked back tears. "I promise. You just worry about coming home safe to me," she insisted.

"I promise, Steph. Nothing is more important to me."

Because I love you.


	20. Chapter 20

Steph's POV

I woke up to someone knocking on my door and looked around my room confused for a minute before it all came back to me. Cal had crawled out of my bed this morning and left to go save the world. The knocking on my door persisted, so I got up and threw on one of Cal's t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts before heading to the door. I peeked out the window to see Les standing there with what looked to be a Tasty Pastry bag and two cups of coffee.

"Mornin'," I mumbled as I opened the door to let him in.

"Good morning, Beautiful. I thought I'd come check on you this morning and see how you're holding up," he replied. I followed him to the kitchen and took a huge gulp of my coffee before answering.

"I don't really know yet, honestly," I began. "I think I haven't quite processed it fully and part of me expects to see Cal walk through the door later today."

"That's normal, Steph," Les assured me before sliding two Boston crèmes my way.

"How did you know what I like?" I asked as I took another sip of my perfectly-made coffee.

"Cal and I talked before he left and he gave me some helpful tips," he chuckled. "Now, what are you doing today?"

I looked around my house at the boxes strewn everywhere and shrugged. "Well, Cal and I were just going to work on getting me settled today so I guess I'll just do that."

"Perfect, I can help with that!" Les said enthusiastically.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked. It wasn't often that people did nice things for me for no reason.

Les draped his arm over my shoulders and hugged me quickly before releasing me. "Cal is like a brother to me, and for as long as we've known each other we've taken care of the other's family if they were deployed," Les explained.

"I'm not his family," I said absentmindedly.

"No, but his parents and sister are used to this by now. And I happen to know for a fact that he's crazy about you. The only thing he was worried about this morning was making sure you would be okay while he was gone."

"Oh wow," I said quietly, the depth of Cal's feelings for me becoming apparent.

"Yeah, so how about we get to work before I lose my man card for talking about feelings too much?" Les joked, and I laughed and nodded.

"Not my favorite subject either," I agreed. "Let me go change and then we'll get busy."

I escaped to my bedroom and changed into shorts, a tank top, and tennis shoes. I brushed my teeth and wrestled my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my phone up to answer it on my way back to the living room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Baby. I'm about to put my phone into storage, but I wanted to hear your voice one more time first," I heard on the other end of the line. I couldn't help the tears that began clouding my eyes.

"I'm so happy to talk to you before you go…wherever it is you're going," I said quietly. Les looked up and made eye contact with me and then stepped into the backyard.

"Is Les there?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, he showed up with breakfast and said he'd help me get unpacked and settled today. Are you okay with that?" I asked, suddenly unsure if Cal would be okay with me hanging out with one of his friends.

"Of course, I asked him to look after you, Steph. The most important thing to me is making sure that you're okay through this. I need to know you'll be waiting on me when I return."

"I'll be marking off every day and waiting anxiously," I promised.

"Alright, I have to go now but I promise I'll be safe and will come home to you," he said.

"Please do," I whispered, the tears no longer just clouding my eyes.

"I give you my word, Stephanie. Be safe, Baby. I'll miss you. I have to hang up now."

"I miss you already." And then the line was dead.

Les was magically by my side and pulled me into a hug. "I know it's hard, but he'll be back here with you before you know it," he assured me.

"I just hope you're right," I hiccupped.

"You'll see. Now, where do you want to start here?" he asked.

I pulled myself together and nodded to the kitchen. "Kitchen sounds as good of a place as any," I suggested.

Les and I got to work putting away and organizing things in the kitchen and then moved to the dining area and living room. Les was a laugh a minute and very easy to talk to, much to my relief, and he treated me like he would a sister.

While we were eating Pino's sandwiches for lunch, my mom called. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Hi, Mom," I said after I hit the button to connect the call.

"Stephanie, this is your mother," she began.

"I know, that's why I called you Mom," I giggled, and Les made an outrageous face at me.

"You haven't come over for dinner in weeks. I'm making pot roast and pineapple upside cake tonight; be here on time," she ordered me.

"Hold up," I said firmly. I wasn't falling for this again. "You're right, I haven't come home for dinner in forever and I could really use some time with my family tonight, but I want your word that there won't be any eligible bachelors at the house."

"Is it a crime that I want my daughter to be happy?" she asked. "Margie Sullivan's daughter settled down with a nice man from the Burg."

"Mom, I'm seeing someone," I interrupted her.

"What?!" she screeched. "Why didn't you just say so? He'll come with you tonight!"

"Mom, calm down. He can't come with me tonight," I informed her.

"And why not?"

"Because he had to go out of town for a few weeks," I hedged. I really didn't want to do this on the phone.

"That's a likely story, young lady. Don't lie to me. You're not getting any younger!" she admonished me.

"I'm not lying to you!" I insisted.

Les chuckled and took the phone from my hand. "Mrs. Plum? My name is Les Santos, and I'm a friend of your daughter's. We'll be there in time for dinner," he informed her and then hung up.

"You have no idea what you've done!" I groaned.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

"She'll think you're the guy and she'll be trying to marry us off," I lamented.

"I'll make sure she knows I'm not settling down," he said with a laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

Les's POV

I'd had a surprisingly enjoyable day with Steph, helping her unpack and organize her new house. She was easy to talk to and shared my sense of humor. It was easy to see why Cal is crazy about her, and I was happy to watch out for her until he came back home. I had a feeling that this mission would accelerate their relationship; there's nothing like a deployment to make you realize how important someone is to you. Of course, it was easy for an outsider like me to see from a mile away. Those two were in deep, not that either of them really tried to hide it.

Steph had been in a panic as she got ready for dinner at her parents' house and kept mumbling about her grandma pinching my ass and being a disappointment to her mother. I'd finally heard enough and loaded her into the car – she'd made it perfectly clear that we couldn't be late or the ruined pot roast would be her fault. Two women were standing on the front porch as we got out. One was looking around the neighborhood like she was paranoid that the neighbors were watching and the other was clacking her teeth around in her mouth. The latter was wearing a bright pink halter top and a denim mini-skirt, and I'd never seen anything more disturbing in my life

"Mom, Grandma, this is my friend Les. Les, my mom Helen and my Grandma Edna," she introduced

"Come in the house before the neighbors all want to know what's going on out here!" her mom hissed. Maybe Steph's earlier craziness was justified.

We followed the two women into the house and Steph pulled me into the living room. "Daddy, I'd like you to meet someone," she said, and he looked up from the television.

"This isn't Cal," he said sternly.

"No sir, I'm Cal's best friend. Maybe we could all sit down and talk?" I asked. I figured it would be easiest to get this all out of the way up front. The ladies joined us in the living room and Steph began to speak.

"Dad, this is Les Santos. He's Cal's closest friend, and he came over today to make sure I was okay."

"Why wouldn't you be okay?" Steph's mother practically screeched.

"Let me start from the beginning. I met someone a couple of months ago and we started dating. His name is Cal, and he's a security specialist in Trenton. He also is still under contract with the military and he just got called out this morning. This will be his last time to go," Steph explained.

"Cal and I have always looked out for each other's loved ones when one of us was deployed, so I went over to Steph's this morning to make sure she was okay and spent the day helping her get settled in," I went on to add.

"So you're seeing someone?" Helen asked, and Steph rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mom. I told you on the phone that I was seeing someone," she answered.

"Is it serious?" Helen asked. "We haven't even met this man!"

"Actually, I met him at lunch a few weeks ago," Frank interjected. "He's a fine young man, and I think he's good for my Pumpkin. He's to be welcomed to the family."

Cal had told me how much he liked Frank Plum after they met, and now I could see why.

"Will you bring him home for dinner when he returns?" Helen finally asked.

"Yes, of course," Steph agreed. "I don't know when exactly that will be, but I promise that I will."

"It shouldn't be more than a month I would think," I answered.

"So, tell us about this young man," Helen said, and Frank nodded toward the garage. I followed him out and he lit a cigar for himself and then handed me one after he'd shut the door.

"There's no need for us to sit through their girl talk," he mused. "Now, what can you tell me about Cal's mission?"

I knew from my conversation with Cal that Frank Plum had been a very well-decorated Army Ranger with high military clearance.

"It should be a fairly quick one. He and his partner will spend a couple of weeks doing some recon and verifying the intelligence. Then he'll take out the target and return stateside. Cal is one of the best and I have every confidence that he'll come home safely," I assured him.

"And you would be informed if anything didn't go according to plan?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. If that should happen, please let me go with you to tell Steph?" he asked.

"You have my word."

"Good. We should go inside before the pot roast dries out and it's all our fault," he said, and I chuckled. This family was something else.

Steph mercifully sat next to me at dinner, keeping me far enough from Edna to be safe from her bony fingers. Her mother had just started in on applications for the button factory and the personal products plant when Steph interrupted her.

"Actually, Dad and I talked about it, and I want to go to work for Vinnie," Steph explained.

"Please tell me you mean as a file clerk or office manager," Helen said with a worried look on her face.

Steph scrunched up her nose and shivered. "Why in the world would I want to do that? That would mean actually being around the weasel too much for my liking. No, he's hiring a Bond Enforcement Agent."

You would have thought Steph had said she was joining the circus by looking at her mother's face.

"That is not a woman's job!" Helen huffed out. "None of my friends' daughters haul in criminals for a living. Why me?!"

"I guess you just have the privilege of having an amazing daughter, Mrs. Plum," I cut in. I could see Steph's hurt feelings over her mom's reaction.

But…what if she gets hurt?" Helen asked.

"You know good and well that she's been trained and can handle herself," Frank reminded his wife.

"And we'll make sure she's safe," I assured her.

"Well, I suppose if you guys will all look after her," Helen acquiesced.

"Will you call Vinnie, Dad?" Steph asked.

"First thing in the morning."


	22. Chapter 22

Cal's POV

Junior and I sat across from each other in the small room that we shared with the third operative we shipped out with, Ray Nance. Nance was currently watching our target from the roof with the help of a high-powered scope. We were taking turns with 8 hour shifts to gather intelligence and verify the information we had.

Junior and I had been on a handful of missions together, and it was a relief to know that I had someone I knew well and trusted with me. This mission should be a quick in-and-out with no complications, but I hadn't managed to find my zone yet.

"You okay, man?" Junior asked across from me. It must have been obvious.

"Fine, why?"

"You're not acting like yourself. Everything okay at home?" When soldiers brought issues from home with them, they ended up distracted, and distracted could get you dead.

I sighed and scrubbed my hands over my head. "It's been a while since I've left someone at home when I shipped out," I confessed.

Junior smiled and punched my arm. "You leave your family at home every time you ship out," he teased me. Jerk.

"You know what I mean," I grumbled.

"You worried she won't wait for you?" he asked, finally serious again.

My eyes shot up and I glared at him. "Not even a little bit. I just hate knowing that I'm half a world away from her and can't take care of her. Then there's the whole issue of her mom trying to set her up with someone from the Burg. I didn't get to make my place in her life clear enough before I left; I haven't even met her mother."

"I thought you met her dad?" Junior asked.

"I did, but Steph purposely didn't invite her mom. It was a few weeks ago, and neither of us particularly wanted to deal with her objections. I'm regretting that decision right about now."

"Sounds like we need to talk about this so you can get your head in the game. I'd rather you not be focused on this when we go in for the takedown; I need to know you'll have my back, too. What exactly is bothering you about her being at home and you not having met her mom?" Junior pressed.

He was right – I needed to figure this shit out now so I could focus on my job and get back home to my girl safely. I thought about what was really bothering me.

"I realized as I was walking out her bedroom door to leave that I love her, but I didn't tell her. It seems too soon even though I know damn good and well that she's the one," I hesitated for a moment. It wasn't typical for me to discuss feelings with my coworkers, but I needed to get this out. "She went to Sam's christening with me and…Christ, I sound like a woman. There was this moment, with Sam in her arms, where we agreed to someday."

"And you don't want that?" Junior asked with a frown. Apparently I wasn't making sense to him either.

"No, I do, absolutely. Steph's relationship with her mom is complicated and strained. She's never good enough for her mom, and Helen wants to make her into a perfect little homemaker with a Burg husband. I'm regretting now that I didn't meet her mom and make my place in her life crystal clear because it might have prevented any of her mom's attempts to set her up with someone."

"So you're basically projecting your feelings from the Madison situation on Steph and saying you don't think she cares about you enough to stand up to her mother?" Junior asked, and my eyes shot up.

"No," I insisted.

"I think you are," he reiterated. "You haven't left someone back at home waiting for you since Madison, and you're afraid that this will turn out the same way."

I thought about what Junior was saying and realized that he was right; even though I trust Steph, I was scared that the past would repeat itself.

"If this mercenary thing doesn't work out you could do couples therapy," I teased.

Junior chuckled and shook his head. "So you're saying I'm right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I didn't realize it, but yeah."

"Do you trust her?" he pressed. "Do you really think Steph would cheat on you? Because if you do, you need to get out now."

"No," I said firmly. "Her ex-husband cheated on her and I know she wouldn't do that to anyone; I have no doubts about Steph being faithful."

"Good. So really this all boils down to you being anxious over leaving someone you love at home and wishing you'd told her how much you care."

"You sure you didn't major in psych?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up, man. I'm just trying to make sure your head is where it needs to be so we can all go home safely," said Junior.

"I know, man, and I appreciate it. Yeah, I guess that's really the gist of it."

"Well, let's get our job done and get you back home to your girl so you can meet the mom and tell Steph that you love her then. You good now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's do this."


	23. Chapter 23

Steph's POV

I sighed as I got out of bed and padded to the kitchen to make coffee. I'd spent a quiet day at home yesterday, finishing unpacking and settling in by myself after having Les's help the previous day, and didn't really have anything to keep me occupied today. Dad was going to see Vinnie this morning about the BEA job, but until I heard from him I was at a standstill.

I walked into the living room with my coffee and Tasty Cake and found myself watching CNN and paying particular attention to the world news. I had no idea where Cal was right now, but it somehow made me feel better to have a vague idea of what was going on in the world and not hear of any reports of military casualties. I was jarred from my breakfast by my cell phone and I answered the unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Steph. This is Victoria, Cal's sister," I heard on the other end.

"Oh, hey. How are you?" I hadn't even realized that Victoria had my phone number.

"I'm really good. Mom and I are going to have brunch and do a little shopping today and we thought it would be nice if you could join us. Cal mentioned that you weren't working yet and we'd both love to spend more time with you," she offered.

I wrinkled my nose and thought hard. I did get along really well with Cal's family, but it still seemed a little...different. But, I guess sometimes different is good.

"Do you think Cal would be okay with that?" I asked. I didn't want to insert myself into his family if he wasn't good with it.

I heard Victoria laugh on the other end of the line before she spoke. "Oh, Steph. Mom and I already knew we wanted to spend time with you before he left, and he e-mailed us both with your contact info and suggested that we see you while he's gone. Of course it's okay with him," she assured me.

I smiled and shook my head. He's always been looking out from me, way back to that very first night we met. "Sure then, I'd love to," I agreed. "Where should I meet you?"

"Nonsense! We'll come by and pick you up at 10:00 so we can all ride together. I can't wait to spend some time with you! See you soon!"

And suddenly the line was dead. Well, at least now I had something to occupy my time while I was waiting on word from Dad. I finished my coffee and then took a shower. Hair dried and makeup done, I stood in front of my closet and debated on what to wear. Finally I grabbed my black denim skirt and grey off-the-shoulder pullover and then slid my feet into a comfortable pair of sandals so I would be ready to shop 'til I drop.

Carol, Victoria, and little Sam arrived right at 10:00 and I couldn't help but reach out and rub my fingers down Sam's soft cheek after I'd situated myself in the back seat of the SUV.

"Thank you for inviting me along today," I said while I cooed at the baby.

"We're so happy to get to spend time with you, Steph," Carol replied. "Cal has told us so much about you, and when we met you at Sam's christening we instantly fell in love with you. How are you holding up with him being gone?"

I smiled and relaxed. Today was going to be just fine. "I miss him so much already and can't wait for him to be home, but I'm doing okay. Les came over Saturday morning and helped me get settled into the new house and now I get to spend time with you two today," I told them.

"Well, we're here anytime, Steph, day or night," Victoria promised me, and I completely believed her. For whatever reason, I had felt completely at ease with Cal's family when I met them.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I haven't been in a relationship since my ex and I divorced, but I've already become quite accustomed to being near Cal and I miss him a lot," I shared.

"That's because you two are perfect together!" Victoria squealed, and I just laughed. I couldn't argue with her.

We had brunch in a little café near the mall and I found my eyes glued to sweet little Sam as we chatted and ate. She got fussy and some crazy maternal instinct must have possessed me because before I knew it, I'd pushed my plate away and asked if I could hold her. I settled her into the crook of my right arm and held her bottle with my left and just melted as her little eyes took me in while she ate. I pried my eyes away from Sam to chat with Carol and Victoria while they finished eating.

"I still maintain that you're a natural," Carol said as she eyed me with her grandbaby.

I laughed and shook my head. "It must be some ability I've gained as I've gotten older, or it's just Sam. I really didn't think I was a baby person," I explained.

"But you might be now?" Victoria pressed, and I smiled.

"I'm going to cut to the chase and be honest," I replied. "Before your brother, absolutely not. Just the thought of marriage and babies made me break out in hives and start planning my escape."

"But...?" Carol prodded.

"But with Cal by my side, I'm seeing things differently. Where I grew up, in the Burg, the women were expected to be homemakers and mothers and not have an outside life. That's wonderful if it's what you want, but it's not something that I want for me. But, I know it wouldn't be that way with Cal. We would be a team, and I trust him," I shared.

"Well, if seeing you with Sam is any indication, you'll be a wonderful mother. And Cal is crazy about you, so you don't have to worry there," Victoria said with a laugh.

"I'm crazy about him, too," I whispered.

We finished our lunch and headed to the nearby mall for some retail therapy. Sam had apparently taken quite a liking to me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't smitten with her, so when she got fussy in her stroller, I asked Victoria to help me put on her Ergo carrier and get Sam situated. She settled right in against my chest, which simultaneously felt both warm and tight. As we walked through the baby store and looked at all of the cute little clothes, my ovaries twitched. God help me, I found myself actually wanting to have a baby. Me, Stephanie Plum. I wanted to create a little life with my handsome boyfriend. Hurry home, Cal.


	24. Chapter 24

Steph's POV

Today was the day – I was going to talk to Vinnie and become a bond enforcement agent. Dad had apparently exchanged some rather heated words with Vinnie yesterday and made threats involving information about a duck – ew! – and all I had to do now was show up and start learning the ropes.

I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a stretchy grey V-neck and then added my new Bates boots. I strapped on all of the required paraphernalia - gun, extra mag, cuffs, stun gun, and knife - and I was ready to go. After pouring my coffee into a travel mug, I was off to the office. I pulled up ten minutes later and gave myself a little pep talk before getting out and walking into the bonds office.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum here to see Vinnie," I told the woman sitting at the front desk, and she smiled when she looked up.

"Steph, it's so good to see you! I'm Connie Rosolli, from school," she told me, and I suddenly put two and two together.

"Connie, it's so good to see you! You work for Vinnie, I guess?" I asked.

She popped her gum and nodded. "Yeah, I'm his office manager. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to come finalize things with Vinnie so I can be your new bounty hunter," I told her, and she smiled broadly.

"Just a sec," she replied. She called Vinnie over the intercom and a few minutes later his door slammed open and the weasel himself appeared.

"Vinnie," I said with a nod. "Thank you for the job." I was trying to be nice.

"Cut the crap, Plum. I'm doing this as a favor for your father. He swears that you're well-trained and know how to handle yourself. Is he right?" Vinnie asked. He's just so pleasant.

"Yes, I'm trained and know how to take care of myself," I assured him.

"And you have your own car?" he asked.

I motioned toward my red Miata parked out front and nodded. "Yep, that's my baby," I told him.

He laughed and shook his head and I wondered what had come over him. "You'll never be able to take skips in that little thing, Stephanie. There's not even a backseat! If that's the best you've got then this job isn't going to work for you. I'll let Uncle Frank know that you won't be a BEA here," he started, but I cut him off.

"No!" I quickly objected. "I'll figure something out."

"Like what?" Vinnie asked. "You gonna cuff 'em to the mirror and make them run beside you?" He thought this was so damn funny.

"I'll go trade it in," I finally offered. I loved my Miata, but I had to have a job. My baby was paid for and worth more than enough to go a long way toward an SUV.

"Fine," he grumbled unhappily. "But I want to go on record as saying that I don't like this one bit. And you won't be picking anyone up until you've spent time training with Ranger!"

Vinnie stomped back toward his office and I yelped out a wait. He turned to glare at me and I kept talking. "I have friends who are in the business and can train me," I tried, thinking of Les the other guys I'd met from Cal's work. I'd much prefer to train with them.

"Ranger or no job!" he huffed before slamming his door closed behind him. Guess I'd train with this Ranger guy.

Once Vinnie was safely ensconced back in his office where I'm certain he does things that I don't even want to think about, I turned to look at Connie.

"Any idea how I can get in touch with this Ranger guy?" I asked with a sigh.

"I've got it," Connie assured me. She picked up the phone and had a quick, quiet conversation and then turned back to me. "He'll meet you at the diner on Main at 4:00 this afternoon. Don't be late."

"How will I know who I'm looking for?" I asked.

Connie laughed and fanned herself. "Trust me, hun, you'll know. When you get a hot flash just from looking at him and instantly swear off other men...that's him."

"I swore off other men a couple of months ago – I'm seeing someone," I explained as I laughed at her description.

"He could make you rethink that stance," Connie informed me.

"Highly doubt that – I think this one's...well, he's the one," I admitted. "Whoever it is, no matter how good looking, couldn't make me forget him."

"Any chance I might get to meet him sometime?" Connie asked.

"Actually, you may know him. He works for RangeMan; his name is Cal," I shared.

Her eyes got big and she started fanning herself again. "Girl, that man is easy on the eyes! I had no idea you were seeing him! Ranger is his boss."

"That's right, I'd forgotten his boss's name. Well, it sounds like I have a car to trade in. Want me to drop by tomorrow morning to see what you have for me?" I asked.

"Sounds good, Steph."

I left Connie my number and signed a couple of forms that were required for me to have authorization to apprehend for Vinnie and then headed out to my car. I always hated negotiating with car dealers. I sighed and picked up my phone, deciding I wanted some help with this. I knew my dad was running his cab route this morning so I dialed Les and chuckled when he picked up.

"Yo, Beautiful. You need some Santos lovin'?" he asked.

"I need some Santos...help trading in my car for an SUV," I told him. "I always feel like car dealers try to screw women over, so I was hoping you might have a bit of time."

"Say no more. Want to swing by the office and pick me up? I'll meet you outside the front entrance," Les offered.

"Be there in ten," I told him, and the line went dead. Talk about a serious lack of phone manners.


	25. Chapter 25

Ranger's POV

I pulled up to the diner twenty minutes prior to the meeting time I'd set and cut the engine. Meeting some new wannabe bounty hunter was the last thing that I wanted to do today, but Vinnie had insisted that I train this new guy who would pick up his low and mid-level bonds or he would continue to send them my way. I don't have the time or the manpower to waste on bonds that aren't worth big money, so I finally agreed to give up a couple of hours of my time.

I made myself comfortable in the back booth, facing the door as always, and watched the people coming and going. A dark blue SUV pulled up and my jaw dropped when I saw the woman from the bust at E.E. Martin get out of the vehicle. She was dressed for action with a fully-loaded utility belt and boots.

Could this be who I was meeting? This might just be the in that I need to get her on a horizontal surface. I suppose the alley would work, too – I wasn't going to be picky.

She walked through the door and looked around for someone. Yes, she was definitely here for me. She looked my way and her eyes widened when we made eye contact. She straightened herself and began walking toward me, her face not showing a hint of emotion. Normally women were falling all over me, but she still didn't seem to be affected by my presence. The challenge just appealed to me even more; I always get what I Want.

"Ranger?" she asked when she stopped in front of my booth.

"In the flesh, Ms. Plum. I didn't expect you to be the new BEA that I was meeting, or I would have cleared my schedule for longer," I flirted with my patented thousand watt smile. "Have a seat."

She sat down across from me, but didn't thaw any with my smile. "And I didn't realize that you're Carlos Manoso, but here we are," she finally replied. "Teach me not to ask for legal names when getting help from someone."

"Something to eat or drink? My treat." I asked, now intent on drawing this meeting out. I would pollute the temple to turn this into a business lunch date, regardless of how long I'd have to spend in the gym tomorrow to work it off.

"No thanks, I'm good," she replied instantly. Looks like I'll have to work harder.

"Alright, then I guess we'll start with bounty hunting 101. I see you're fully dressed; do you know how to use any of it?" I asked. I couldn't even begin to imagine that the woman I met at E.E. Martin had any experience with a loaded utility belt or takedowns.

"All of it. Quite proficiently," she answered.

I raised one eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. "I find that hard to believe," I shot back.

"Name the time and place," she replied confidently.

"My office building, now. We have a range and a gym to spar. Unless you have someone waiting at home, that is," I offered. I wanted to know if she was still seeing someone that I would have to be mindful of.

"There's no one waiting at home," she said with a frown. "Alright, let's go."

She stood and headed to the door, not even looking back to ensure that I was following her. I hate being dismissed like that. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her back as I opened the door for her.

"Follow me to the office, Babe," I said when we got outside.

"I know where I'm going; I'll meet you there," she answered quickly as she got into her car. She knows where my office is? What the hell?! I feel like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle here.

She was out of the lot before I even made it into the Turbo and I tracked her as she drove right to RangeMan HQ. Very interesting. How did she know where my office is? I drove by where she was parked on the street and rolled the passenger window down.

"Follow me through the gate and park in the spot next to mine," I directed her. I decided to give her a little taste of her own medicine and didn't even look back to ensure she was behind me before pulling into the garage and driving to my parking place. Perhaps some indifference would make her work for my attention.

I met her at the front of our vehicles and ushered her into the elevators where I pressed the button for the basement. "First things first, let's visit the range," I informed her. She nodded her assent and we exited in the basement.

I took her through the paces with her side arm and clutch piece as well as several other of my choosing and I wouldn't admit this to anyone else, but I was impressed. She was easily on-par with Ram, our range master, and myself. After barking out orders for her to break them all down and clean them, I led her back to the elevator. There was definitely a lot about this girl I didn't know, but I'd get to the bottom of that with a background check.

I hit the button for three and led Steph into the gym. Day shift had just gotten off the clock, so most of that team was working out in the gym now. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes turned to me as they saw me walk in with a woman, but I never could have predicted what happened next.

"Hey there, Beautiful," Lester Santos, my cousin, called from across the room. "I haven't seen you in a couple of hours. Did you miss me?" he said with a laugh. What the hell?

Steph laughed and ran over to him, and his arms opened instantly to hug her. Before I knew it, she was surrounded by half of my men who were all hugging her and asking how she was holding up. And I repeat…what the hell?

I walked over to where they were all standing and whistled to get their attention. "Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked, giving them all a serious look.

"Just saying hello to a friend," Les replied with a smirk. He knew he was pulling the tiger's tail.

"And how do you all know Steph?" I pressed.

"He doesn't know?" Les asked, giving Steph a questioning look.

"Nope, it's been all business," Steph replied.

"Know what?" I barked out. I was quickly losing patience.

Les put his arm around Steph and I had to fight my desire to pry it off her shoulders. Instead I schooled my face and remained impassive. "This is Cal's woman," he explained with a smile.

Fuck me. Looks like I have some competition. I wouldn't normally move in on one of my men's women, but I have to have Steph at least once. If Cal's away…well, I'd take advantage of the time to train her until he returns. I'm sure I could win her over and be a good diversion while he was deployed.

"You said there was no one waiting at home," I told Steph without even thinking.

"That's because there isn't – you know that Cal's deployed at this moment. I also told you no to sharing a meal; the reason is irrelevant," she shot back. I saw the looks on my men's faces and I didn't like this at all. I needed to gain the upper hand here.

"Enough stalling, let's see how much work I have to do before you're fit for the field." I looked around at my men and smirked. "Les, since you know her so well, you're up to spar with her," I ordered.

Steph and Les immediately took off toward the mats and before I knew it Steph was successfully blocking Les's attempts to take her down. Twenty minutes in, she did the unthinkable and put him on his back. That background check couldn't happen soon enough; this woman had secrets. I would find them all and use them to my advantage. I will be fucking her before Cal is stateside again.


	26. Chapter 26

Steph's POV

I've been training with Ranger for a little over a week but it felt like longer…much, much longer. He had yet to teach me anything that I didn't already know, and I'd grown tired of his flirting and innuendos long ago. Despite the fact that I'd been able to do every single thing he'd asked of me or tried to teach me, he still refused to tell Vinnie that I was ready to be on my own. Instead he'd kept me close to him, often encroaching on my personal space and telling me that he could ruin me for all other men. I didn't even try to stop myself from telling him that Cal had already done that for me, but that piece of information didn't wipe the smug smile off his face.

I'd been given my first skip three days ago and had practically been with Ranger 24/7 since that time as he "taught" me how to track a skip. In reality, we hadn't gotten a single glance or a solid lead. Carl Costanza had been arrested on charges of solicitation and possession and had skipped bail. I suspected that the charges were false and he'd been set up, but Ranger wouldn't hear a word of what I had to say or my ideas for bringing him in. Carl was a good cop and I just couldn't see him doing what he was accused of.

I sighed as I checked my utility belt and tools of the trade to prepare for this afternoon's stakeout on Carl's known haunts. I glanced to my nightstand as I picked up my phone and couldn't help but smile at the picture that Victoria had given me a few days ago. It was Cal and I wrapped up in each other's arms at Sam's christening. God, I miss him. He's been gone for about two weeks. If the timeframe he thought was correct, he could be home anytime in the next two weeks.

My phone buzzed with an alert that I'd set up to let me know when Ranger was lurking in the shadows around my house – something he seemed to do often – and I walked quickly toward the front door in hopes of intercepting him before he could come in. I opened the front door and sighed in relief when I saw he was just parking. I was able to lock up and meet him before he was halfway up the walk. Score one for me!

"Babe," he said with an appreciative and not-so-subtle scan of my body. This man just didn't know when to stop.

"Ranger," I replied tersely. "Let's get the show on the road."

"All business this afternoon?" he questioned as we walked toward his Porsche Cayenne.

"I'm always all business with you," I shot back. That man just couldn't take a hint.

I walked past him and got myself situated and buckled into the passenger seat before he could take it upon himself to try to help me, a lesson I'd learned the first time he tried to buckle my seatbelt for me, and I sat in total silence while we drove toward Carl's parents' home.

We sat in front of the house for so long that my ass was numb, but Ranger was mercifully quiet for most of the surveillance. On the occasions that he did try to talk about anything personal, I just re-focused on the house in front of me and kept quiet. I knew going into this surveillance operation that we wouldn't find my skip, but I was up against a rock and a hard place until Ranger cut me loose to work on my own.

We finally gave up around 7:00 and I gratefully accepted Les's text invitation to dinner at Pino's as we drove back toward my house. As soon as Ranger stopped the car I made to get out, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Want to come back to RangeMan and regroup, Babe? I can have my housekeeper make us dinner and we can go over our intel at my place," he offered.

"Actually, I have dinner plans with Les," I informed him, hoping that he wouldn't keep trying to get me to agree since I had made a commitment. Thankfully it worked as I'd hoped and fifteen minutes later I was pulling up to my favorite restaurant for the best meatball sub in New Jersey.

I got out of my car and tried to skirt around an obviously inebriated Joe Morelli, but wasn't successful.

"Hey there, Cupcake. How's the hunt for Carl going?" he asked.

"How do you know who I've got files on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Please, it's all they're talking about at the station. Most of them don't think you can do it, but if you'll agree to a date, I'll get you some intel," he offered as he reached out to tug on a curl.

I slapped his hand away and glared at him. "What is it with you men?!" I ranted. "I'm very much taken, but even if I weren't, I would never want to be anyone's Babe or Cupcake! Touch me again and breaking your leg will look like child's play!"

I stomped off into Pino's and sagged into the booth across from Les.

"Hard day?" he asked.

"You have no idea. You drinking tonight?" I needed a beer badly.

"I'll join you for one," he agreed while the waitress approached our table.

We both ordered meatball subs, fries, and beers and I finally started to relax.

"Want to tell me what's got you in this state?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything," I sighed. "I miss Cal like crazy, Ranger is hellbent on hitting on me and trying to get into my pants and is completely wasting my time with his skip tracing techniques, and Joe Morelli just propositioned me in an attempt to get a date in exchange for info on Carl."

"The irresistible Steph," Les chuckled. "First things first, I got word tonight that everything is going according to plan and Cal should be home sooner rather than later." I barely kept myself from cheering out loud at that news.

"That's the best news that I've heard since he left!" I exclaimed happily. "Any idea when?"

"No, I probably won't know until he's on the plane from the base," Les answered, and I nodded. "Now, as for Ranger, I'm going to have a little talk with him and see if I can make him see reason. And I think maybe we can talk Vinnie into agreeing that you've had your unnecessary babysitter for long enough."

"You're seriously my hero!" I fake swooned, and Les and I laughed as we dug into our subs.

Les's POV

My cousin was up to no good and I wasn't going to stand by quietly and watch him try to wreak havoc in Steph's life any longer. I'd hoped that after a few refusals he'd get the hint, but he only seemed to become more intent on getting her into his bed. Women usually fell at his feet and offered themselves up on a silver platter, so Ranger wasn't used to hearing no. I'd never really taken him for the type who would try to move in on one of his men's women, but I guess I was wrong.

I fobbed my way up to the seventh floor and knocked on his door. When he opened the door I held out a beer as a peace offering and made my way into his living room. Once we were both situated on his couch and had a few sips, I leveled him with a hard look.

"I know what you're up to with Steph, and you need to back off," I warned him.

"Why would I want to do that?" he scoffed.

"Would you like a list? Because she's not interested in you, because she's told you no multiple times, because she's dating one of your men, because she deserves better than you'd give her. Is that enough?" I asked.

"Cal will get tired of her and move on; I'm just accelerating the process," he scoffed.

""You don't know anything about their relationship!" I practically yelled back at him. "They're crazy about each other and I've never seen Cal so happy. He's brought her home to meet his family and they're practically living together. I think they'll go the distance, but even if they don't, they sure as hell don't need your meddling."

"I don't recall asking for your advice," he growled out.

"I don't give a shit if you asked, you're getting it. Quit trying to get in Steph's pants, cut her loose in training, and act like the honorable man you claim you are!" I barked.


End file.
